Boyfriend Troubles
by Serena of Fire
Summary: I have never had a boyfriend in my life so when my so called friends come up with a plan to get me one it goes horribly wrong. Just my luck.
1. What Have you Done?

**AN: Hey for all of those who decided to take a look at my story; thanks. This is my first story ever to be posted on Fanfiction. I would appreciate reviews and criticism to help me become at better writer. Enjoy and please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: So far I think this is an original story since I haven't read it anywhere; if not I am sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What Have you done!?**

Hello for those who are reading this lovely story of mine. All of you or at least most of you had read or heard of someone who was forced into a marriage that they didn't want. Blah blah blah. Yeah you think this is some hopeless love story where two teens forced in marriage fall in love. Well sorry to tell you…. That is not this story. Yes it is forced marriage but not what you think it would be. One it is in modern times, not the old fashion she's a noble, he's a noble they must get married for the sake of our titles. NO! It is Modern day, in a modern town, all that good stuff, except for a little itty bitty thing. There are vampires and witches and were-animals. Whoa let's not get ahead of ourselves yet. I don't want to tell you the story in just on paragraph. One, it wouldn't be a story just a summery. Two, which would just be plain boring and we wouldn't want that would we?

Well I should probably tell you about myself. I have brown hair to about mid back, with natural red and blond highlights. Yeah, lucky me. Sarcasm if you didn't get it. (Everybody tells me I have really nice hair, I mean yeah its hair.) So I have an average nose and mouth kind of big ears, small forehead, no bangs. Typical.

Anyways, I am about 5'4" and three quarters. You have no idea how frustrating that is. Why can't I be 5'5"! I don't know I can tell you I am not growing any times soon. Sorry I have issues, like who doesn't. Ok, back to describing me hehe. If you didn't notice, I get sidetracked very easily. So yeah… I have kinda moss green, forest green eyes. I have no idea what the color is called. I have a olive skin tone thanks to my small native American background that I have but, still for some reason I'm still pale. Oh well you can't always win on genes.

So for those that just question about these things. My breasts are a double D. Yes that's what I said. Now hold your moans and saying how does she get so lucky. Well let me tell you, if I had a choice of have a B cup or a double D cup, I would go with the former. Gasp yes I would. It isn't as easy as it looks. Try running in them and you would wish for smaller too. So there, I have wanted to say that for a long time. For weight well… lets just say that I am not fat but you wouldn't call me skinny. I am a person who could probably lose a couple of pounds and look great. Unfortunately, I have more the average size thighs. Stupid genetics. Plus I have longer legs then my upper torso. A weird thing about me is my feet. They are small, just like my hands and you know where the dip between what you would call your pointer toe and middle toe, it is half webbed. Weird I know and it's on both feet. My mom has them too.

That kind of sums up my looks. If you can't picture me now hopefully you can later on. Going on. So I am in my senior year at high school at the age 18. My birthday is towards the beginning of September. And I have never had a boyfriend in the 18 year that I have lived. I know pathetic right? Well my friends have been nice enough to try to set me up with guys. You notice the word try? It didn't go to well. They would have us meet up and then say hi. Then we would go and talk with our friends that were with us. It isn't that I don't like then it is just that I am a very reserved person. I don't make friends that easily. One of my friends said that I can be pretty intimidating. I guess in some cases that is a good thing. Plus my friends say that I am weird and that I should try to be more normal. Do you know what I say to that? Normal is boring; all the strange and weird people have all the fun I say.

So why am I even telling you this? Well being my friends that they are, wanted to get me a boyfriend. So one day they read in an magazine article for girls that this guy, it described him, needed a girl and wanted people to send in their info, then the parents would come and judge you to see if you were worthy of their son or not. So they sent in my info to them. Now let's just pause for a moment. Who has ever done something like this where you send your personal info to someone, raise your hands. Don't ever do that! Ever! It will bite you in the butt one day let me tell you. So my so called friends sent my info in and on top of that, THEY DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME! So like three days after they did, I find out. We were at school when I over heard them talking about it.

"I can't wait till she finds out," said Adalina. She was talking to Camelia by her locker. They had there heads together like they were plotting something, which they were.

"I know," Cam giggled. "The parents will come to her house and offer their son to her as a boyfriend and then she will finally have one."

I walked up to them guessing who they were talking about. I waited while I glared at Adalina. She finally looked up and saw my murderous face.

"I don't think you will have to wait long," she said to Cam, fear in her eyes. She slowly turned around and looked down at me. "Hi Stella"

You could see the sweat on their foreheads. "What have you guys done?!"

* * *

**So what do you think? I have written chapters 1 and 2. Should I keep going?**

* * *


	2. A Magazine?

**AN: So I decided to post another chapter up because I didn't think the first one told you that much. Enjoy and remember R&R. **

**Disclaimer: Look at the other one. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Magazine?!**

"What have you guys done?!" I yelled at them. Students started to look in our direction cause of the noise. I turned around to glare at them to mind their own business. They all quickly looked away as I turned back to my traitorous friends, who were at that moment sneaking down the hall.

"Hey!!" I yelled at them. "Stop you traitors!!" They then made a mad dash around the corner. I pursued them at a run, pushing and shoving people out of my way. Stupid cheerleader type girls were standing right in my way. "Move IT!" I yelled at them. They jumped and turned and looked down at me. Have I mentioned I am short? Well anyways, they looked down at me as in 'you have no right to tell us to move.' You know what I did? I shoved them all to the side what else?

I moved out of the building seeing their backs run into the science building. As I was rushing over to them Dar tried to get my attention. "Hey Stella!" He shouted. Now hold on a second. I am naming my friends and you guys are like 'who are they??' Well let me tell you.

First off Adalina is one of the sweetest people that you could know. She likes to help people out a lot, which is what got me into this, and is always kind to you even if you are mad for no reason at all, which happens. She is taller then me. (Who isn't?) She also had a pretty brunette hair that is shoulder length. She had blue gray eyes that just shimmer in the light. She also had the perfect body, skinny, medium chest, and nice behind, just everything. I am kind of envious of her. She dressed preppy.

Cam on the other hand was a total sports fanatic. She was skinny, no chest what so ever, about the some height as Adalina. She pretty much wore whatever was comfortable, and still looked good. Her blond hair that is around shoulder-blade length is always up in some shape or form. Her eyes are a beautiful hazel color, just the right blend of colors. Both of their faces were clear of acne but so were mine. I just hope we don't get wrinkles when we are older.

Dar had been my friend since like forever, ever since we started preschool. He had black shaggy hair, and bright blue eyes. He was kind of a jeans and T-shirt kind of guy who loved all kinds of sports. He was tall, 6' 3". He had always been taller then me. We goof around a lot still even though we were not as good as friends in high school as in elementary school. Plus he was always there for me when I needed it and offered to beat up some people who were upsetting me. He was such a sweetie. Anyways back to the chase.

"Stella! Come over here! I needs ta talk to ya!" Dar yelled waving his hands. He was standing over with his friends who were looking at me oddly. I guess it had to do with my face, red with anger.

"It can waik!" I shouted back as I ran by. I was not going to lose sight of my two friends. "I have to hurt some people right now!" I didn't hear what he said next. I was already opening the door to the science building.

I looked around to see where they went when I saw them hiding in the corner. 'Ha ah they can't escape me now' I thought walking calmly to them. They slowly turned around and smiled cheesy smiles at me.

"Now that I found you," I began. I paused for effect. "What have you done!" They both just looked at each other. You could tell that they were wondering if they should lie to me or not and who was going to talk.

"Well…" I asked tapping my foot. They will crack soon. They can't keep stuff away from me if I want to know.

"Alright but don't be mad at us… Okay?" said Adalina cautiously. I nodded for her to continue when she stopped. Except Cam just kind of blurted it right out.

"We set you up with a guy in a magazine," she said in a rush. "His parents will call you to meet them and tell a little about yourself and if they like you their son will be your boyfriend." She had an anxious look on her face.

"A magazine??"

* * *

**Hey so I might also put the third chapter up soon too. Tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	3. Read the small print!

**Hey another chapter! So far I have the story planned out to a point but after that I have no idea what I am going to do. I am probably going to make it up as I go along. Thanks to those that are actually reading my story. Please R&R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again look at the other one.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Read the small Print**

"A magazine??" I asked confused. Since when did parents give their kids away in magazines? Is he famous or something? I looked at them for an answer and Cam pulled a magazine out of her backpack. FYI it was lunch time.

"Here," she said giving it to me. "This is the one we found it in. Take it." I grabbed it from her. Of course it was one of those girly magazines. I guess the parents were smart enough to do that.

I was about to ask what page it was on so I could read the details for myself when the bell rang to head to our next class. Both of them quickly said bye and left in a hurry before I could ask or tell them anything. I sighed. 'What am I going to do now?' I thought as I walked to my next class which was my math class.

I set in the class room seeing Dar in his desk talking to one of his friends. I sighed again feeling bad for blowing his off and took my seat next to his. Kael, his friend, pointed at me and Dar turned around as the bell rang for students to be in class. Our teacher told us to get our Calculus homework out to correct.

As I was getting my homework and book out I saw Dar writing some thing on a piece of paper. I wondered what he is writing.

"Stella, what is the answer to number 12?" asked the teacher at that moment. I so didn't know what the answer was since I was kind of in a doze. "Do you know?"

"Ahhh… no," I answered, embarrassed that I got caught off guard. The teacher just glared at me and moved on. Meanwhile I went off to doze again assured that he wouldn't call on me again. I was thinking about the 'guy' my friends have just set me up with, actually his parents. 'Epee, his parents??' I thought. I hate meeting people's parents, they just intimidated me. Just then I got his with paper.

'What the...?' I turned to see Dar pointing at the note on my desk. I made sure the teacher wasn't watching and opened the note. You know that teachers get a heart attack if they see you with one.

Hey do you want to do something after school with me and the boys. You can bring Cam and Adalina along also. How 'bout it?

Well I had to figure out this whole mess with everything hmm…

Sorry can't. I have to fix something that my so called friends did. Maybe later??

I then folded the note and tossed it back to him. I saw him open the note a looked at me with interest. Half way or what I assume what was half way through his writings when the teacher saw.

"Please put the note away unless you want me to read it to the whole class?" asked the teacher. He was tapping his foot with impatience. Dar put the note away but I know I wasn't out of it that easily. We then took notes for the next assignments and started working on them in silence. Math by the way is my favorite subject of all of them in this school.

I was breezing through the problems. I looked at Dar and saw he was staring blankly at his paper that had no writing on it. I looked at Kael who in returned shrugged and returned to his work. I shook my head putting my homework away because the bell was going to read. Dar was not good at math and tend to fall asleep at in this class. I leaned over and hit him on the head startling him out of his sleep.

"What…." He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. He looked so cute! "What time is it?" He then proceeded to yawn.

"Time to leave," I said as the bell rang. We got our stuff and headed out the door to our next class. Mine was P.E. while his was ceramics. Uhg we have to do the mile in P.E. today.

"So what did your friends do now?" asked Dar who had caught up behind me. Kael started walking on the other side of him. He was a shy one but pretty cool ones you know him well enough. He was always a gentleman.

I looked at him not wanting to explain at the moment when I didn't even know what it all was either. "Hey I got to go tell you later!" I shouted as I ran to P.E. As I turned the corner I saw him shake his head and head towards his class with Kael.

As I got in the girls locker rooms, I changed in my P.E. clothes and went to check my hair in the mirror. 'Ewww,' I thought. My hair was all over the place plus I just don't like our required clothes for this class. They look awful as far as I can tell. Behind me a girl came into view, trying to fix her own hair.

"Hey Lalya," I turned around to look at her. She was small and had dark brunette hair. She was a pretty too. I got to know her in P.E. since she moved here this year. She looked to be shy and quiet but that was the opposite. She was loud and spoke her mind, but was kind at the same time. She also had this nice tan. Wish I had it. She was dressed for P.E. also.

"What's up girl," she walked up and hit me in the shoulder. "Are you ready for the mile today??" she asked sarcastically. I groaned. I hate the mile. So does Lalya. She laughed at my groan.

"Why today??" I whinnied. I was so not in the mood. Lalya just shook her head and shoved me out of the locker room. As we went out side we saw Kael and walked with him.

"Hey Kael you look lonely," said Lalya, who had grabbed his arm on one side as I walk next to the other. "You want some company?" Lalya had always had a crush on shy, quiet Kael. He just looked at her and then turned to look at me. There was confusion in his eyes. "Sure," he said quietly.

"Come on you lazy bums get to the starting point we are running the mile!" yelled our P.E. teacher. We headed for the track hearing groans from other students. The pop gun went off and we started running. Kael and Lalya stayed with me while we were running. 'Got finish this' I thought, 'don't walk, come on'. Through out the whole thing Kael and Lalya were helping me along. We got around the time 9:30.

"Okay start walking around the track to cool off," said the P.E. teacher, motioned us to keep walking. I put my hands on my head just to breathe. Kael started to laugh.

"Hey don't laugh, just because I am not in shape doesn't mean that you can laugh at me," I glared at Kael. He just shook his head.

"Hey isn't this guy, like totally hot??"

I look up to see some girls in our class looking at some thing in their hands. Now I normally won't do this but with what me friends and everything I wanted to know who they were talking about. I started walking faster so I could listen to what they were saying.

"I know," said the other one. "I already sent mine in, you?"

"Yeah just did it yesterday." I finally got close enough to see that they were holding a picture of some guy. I walked up to them leaving my friends with a confused faces.

"Hey," I said trying to get their attention. They turned around and look at me with faces that said, 'what do you want'. Why are people so hostile now a day?

"What?" asked the girl, whose hair was in a bun. The other girl looked like she was just going to keep walking.

"Who are you guys talking about?" I asked. They stop walking and just looked at me like I was crazy. See I never ask about a guy. They looked shocked.

Finally the girl in the bun smiled and hooked an arm around my shoulder. She was beaming like a proud mother would. "There is this cute guy in a magazine, and he wants a girlfriend and…." She kept on going. Now this sounded familiar.

I interrupted her speech with, "Can I see the magazine?" I looked at the other girl who started walking on the other side of me.

"Umm, I left the magazine at home but this is his picture," she said handing it over. "You should send in your info you know?"

I looked at the photo in my hand. "Umm, sorry I already have my eye on somebody else," I lied. The guy in the photo was every girls dream, dark and mysterious, extremely handsome to boot. He had black shiny hair with blue streaks in it where the sun hits it. You know what I am talking about. Dark long eye lashed plus dark eyes. His skin looked like it would normally be pale but in the picture he was tan. 'Wow he is hot' I thought 'and that was just his face!' His body looked well tone. Not overly muscular but not really skinny either. Perfect touch.

"What do you think now?" asked the girl with the bun. She had this huge smile on her face.

"He's….nice," I responded weakly, giving the photo back to them. They looked offended and marched away from me. Lalya and Kael came up to me, looking at me strange.

"What was that about girl?" She looked intently on my face.

I sighed. 'I might as well as tell them,' I thought. So I told what had happened.

"Are you serious?" asked Lalya. At my nod she busted out laughing.

"It isn't funny!" I shouted at her a blush coming on. Kael was just shaking his head.

"Why don't you go through with it, I mean the way they were going on he sounded hot. Plus your friends have got a point," she said pointing at me, "You haven't got a boyfriend yet."

I fumed, "I don't want one at of a magazine though! He could be a creep for all that I know." I was breathing hard by now. Before Lalya could say anything though the P.E. teacher waved us towards the locker rooms. We waved good bye to Kael and headed in.

"Let me see the guy," demanded Lalya, as she striped her sweaty clothes. I went to my backpack and grab out the magazine that Cam and Adalina gave me earlier. I went back to Lalya who was about finished dressing and tossed it at her. "Here I don't know what page it is on though," I said leaving her to get changed.

"Thanks!" she shouted back pouncing on it.

I got changed and got my stuff together. The bell was about to ring and I was glad this school day was over. Lalya came walking towards me with her stuff and through the magazine back at me. It whacked me on the head and hit the groun

"Girl," She paused for dramatic effect, "That guy if hott! With two t's. And he looks to be in his early twenty's."

The bell rang as I shook my head, "Would you date him?" I asked as we walked towards our cars. I looked up to see Dar leaning against mine with Adalina and Cam. Kael was walking slowly towards them form the guys locker rooms.

"Nope, I'm not that dumb to send in my info, but since your stuff is already in you should just go for it," she commented.

"No way! I am going to tell Cam and Adalina to call them and trash my info." I looked up at her. "I am not doing this."

"Well your choice." She shrugged. "Well I got to go get my little brother. See ya later!" she shouted walking to a ground of freshmen. I waved back and headed back towards my car. It was in one of the farther parking lots.

Cam and Adalina were talking to both Kael and Dar when I arrived. "So that is why she is mad with us." I guess they were just explaining the problem to them.

Dar looked up at then gave me a bear hug. "You should have told me you were desperate for a boyfriend. I could have hooked you up with one." He smiled down at me.

"It wasn't my idea in the first place!" I yelled. "Dar I can't breathe very well," I added hoarsely. He set me down.

"Sorry," he said rubbing his head. "So do you want to come with me and Kael to the movies?" he asked with a puppy eyed look. "You can bring Cam and Ada with you."

"Sorry I have lots of homework and I need to talk to them right now so can you please leave," I said with an innocent smile on my face.

"Alright I'll call you later though 'K?" he asked leaving with Kael on his heels.

"Sure," I shouted back. I then promptly turned back to my two friends that were left. "What are we going to do with this misunderstanding?" I asked looking at them. "I so do not want to go through with this."

They looked at each other then sighed. "Okay," said Cam, "Well call and tell them to take you off the list."

"Thanks!" I said hugging them. I was so glad I didn't have to call them. "Now I really do have lots of homework to do so call me after you talked to them 'K?" I asked looking at them.

They both nodded their heads. "Sure, see you later." They started walking away.

I jumped into my crummy truck and started it up. Now why do I say crummy? Well let just say this truck is small, the paint is coming off and it is older then my brother, who is 22.

I pulled out of my parking spot weaved, through high school traffic, don't you hate it, and drove my way home. I then proceeded into the drive way and into my house. I am the only one home at this time usually because both of my parents work and my brother is gone usually at a friend's house or work. At the moment though my cousin is staying at my house. She is going to college over her and has class from 10 to 3.

I love having the house to myself. I went upstairs and started blasting my music like I usually do. I set my backpack down and started to get my home work out but then I noticed the magazine that supposedly had my future boyfriend in it. My curiosity had got the better of me and I got it out. I then went and sprawled on my twin bed and started leafing through the pages till I found the ad.

'Ahh here it is,' I thought, noticing the picture from earlier.

_Hey looking for a boyfriend? Well how about our son? We are looking for a pretty, smart, girl to be our son's girlfriend. Are you up to it? Please send picture, name, phone number, house address and a little about yourself to the address below. _

'Huh,' I thought 'Who would do that.' I paused for a moment. Yeah my friends and other loser girls at school. I then notice some small print at the bottom, below the given address in smaller print then the above.'What the heck is this?'

_The lucky girl that meets our approval will then be married three weeks later, and come and live with us. _

"What!?" Get married? 'Oh no.'

* * *

**What do you think? Do you know what's going to a happen nexted? Again thanks to those who are reading this and please R&R! (Plus sorry for grammer errors)**


	4. Conversations and Phone Calls

**

* * *

**

**Hey I am back from my break! Sorry it took so long. First I was procrastinating, and then I was busy. I finally got it done and I made sure it was a little longer then the rest of the chapters. I want to thank the people who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I wish more people did. If they did I might post up faster, hint, hint. Well onward with the story!**

* * *

I love having the house to myself. I went upstairs and started blasting my music like I usually do. I set my backpack down and started to get my home work out but then I noticed the magazine that supposedly had my future boyfriend in it. My curiosity had got the better of me and I got it out. I then went and sprawled on my twin bed and started leafing through the pages till I found the ad. 

'Ahh here it is,' I thought, noticing the picture from earlier.

_Hey looking for a boyfriend? Well how about our son? We are looking for a pretty, smart, girl to be our son's girlfriend. Are you up to it? Please send picture, name, phone number, house address and a little about yourself to the address below._

'Huh,' I thought 'Who would do that.' I paused for a moment. Yeah my friends and other loser girls at school. I then notice some small print at the bottom, below the given address in smaller print then the above.'What the heck is this?'

_The lucky girl that meets our approval will them be married three weeks later and come and live with us._

"What!?" Get married? 'Oh no.'

* * *

**Chapter 4: Conversations and Phone calls**

"This can not be happening!" I shouted. I flipped over the bed and landed hard on the ground. "Ouch," I muttered searching the messy floor of my bedroom for my lost cell phone. If I haven't mentioned it, I am really disorganized, or so says my mom. I mean I can usually find things, but when I clean my room… I can't find anything!! I then spotted my phone a couple feet from me and pounced on it

I flipped the phone open and scrolled down my phonebook. Finally finding the name I was looking for I dialed. 'Brring, brrring. Come on answer!' I thought. "Hello this is Cam the magnificent what can I do for you!"

"Cam did you read the small print in the magazine thing that you set me up for?!" I shouted in to the phone. I hurried some breathing and talking on the other end of the phone.

"What did you just say," I heard Cam say on the phone. She sounded kind of confused.

"Did you read the small print in the magazine where you set me up with that guy?" I said very slowly, like I was talking to a child.

"There was small print?" she asked, dumbly.

"YES!" I shouted angrily. "Go get the magazine and read it!" I was freaking out about this whole marriage deal. I wanted to wait about ten years before that was even a possibility.

"Umm, dude you have my magazine," she said like I was the stupid one. One the other side I heard Adalina ask what was going on.

"She wants me to read the magazine that she had right now. Something about small print," There were some more words exchanged when Adalina came on to the phone.

"What did the small print say?" she asked quietly. That is the thing about Adalina, she knew when not to yell and argue with me.

"It said that the 'winner' would be married to the guy within three weeks after being informed and would have to stay with them!!!" I shouted breathing hard now. I think I was hyperventilating.

I heard a 'What!' in the background. "Okay, calm down. Breathe. In and out, in and out," she kept saying till I was calm enough to talk again.

"You have to call them and tell them that I will not be participating in this whole ordeal thing they have set up," I said breathing normal again.

"Alright we will try and call but we need to hang up now, the movie is about to begin," she said even more quietly so that I barely heard her.

"Okay, but don't forget to call. Bye!" I said closing my phone and stared at it for a while. 'They are going to forget aren't they,' I thought to myself.

I sighed and set my phone done and started on my homework. Not that I liked it but it's my last year in high school and had to keep up the good grades. I was already planning on going to a college that I got accepted to, so that was all set.

I worked on the normal subjects for a while till I heard a door slam down stairs. I rushed down to see my cousin setting her books on the coffee table in our living room. Description time. She had dark brown hair, blue eyes. She was also around my height, maybe a little shorter. She wore glass as well. We were both blind, which seems to be a family gene. She also had similar features as me, just a darker skin tone. She wore just a tee-shirt and jeans.

"Hey!" she greeted giving me a bear hug. I lightly hugged her back and asked how her day went, yada, yada, yada, and all that good stuff. I then told her what I had found out today with my friends.

"NO way!" said Netha, shaking her head before laughing her head off.

"It is not funny!" I shouted back my face going red.

"Yes it is!" she gasped. "This so would happen to you Stella. You have the worst luck."

"You don't have the best of luck either Netha," I said haughtily back, glaring at her. She just laughed again and walked into the kitchen. Now I am not going to tell you about my past experiences with my lovely cousin here but, just to tell you put us together and we have the worst luck in the world. I am not even kidding. Some of the strangest stuff happens to us that I can not even explain. I also consider her my best friend. I know that is kind of weird but I can tell her anything. We plan to go to Japan together some day too!

I followed her into the kitchen, watching her get a bowl of grapes out. I walked over to grab some as she turned and gave me a playful glare. I smiled and walked out into the family room. I promptly plotted down on the couch and turned on the TV. Netha followed with the bowl of grapes and sat down next to me.

"Don't have anything to do right now?" she asked grapes in her mouth, eyes focus on the TV.

"Not really," I answered back watching the TV intently. Nothing was really on at this time. Just then my phone rang. I lifted it up and saw who was calling. I sighed and flip my phone up while Netha asked, "Who is it?"

"Hi Dar," I greeted him and answered Netha at the same time. She nodded her head and looked back at the TV. "What's up?"

"I have nothing to do!" He wined. "Come hang out with me!"

I rolled my eyes "Alright come on over." I heard a 'yes!' in the back ground. "Hey where is Kael?" I asked. They usually hung out together after school.

"He has an appointment to go to this afternoon," He answered sullenly, "A Dentist appointment."

"Alright, see you soon," I replied and hung up.

"He's coming over," said Netha as a statement.

"Yep."

"Hide the cookies," She said seriously.

I laughed and got up to do that. As I got back from the kitchen the door bell rang. I went and opened the door and got mobbed.

"I am so bored!!" Dar yelled. He is kind of active after school; you know the whole sleep in school and play afterwards. He picked me up while I was yelling at him to put me down and walked into the family room.

He dropped me on the couch and sat between Netha and me. "Hey Netha! How you doin'"

"Fine, Dar," was the reply.

Eyeing our guitar hero 2 he jumped up and grabbed on of the guitars. "Let's play so I can whop you!" he said challenging me.

I sighed. "Oh alright," I said getting up and grabbing the other one. We started up the game was playing a little while when Dar asked, "Hey."

"Yeah?" I asked when he paused, trying to get through a hard spot on the game.

"Did you get the whole boyfriend figured out? I mean like I said I could totally help you on that. I know a lot of guys for instance--," he left off when I hit him on the head with the guitar before picking back up where I was at.

"NO! I don't need to be set up with a guy!" I shouted angrily, taking it out on the game. It's a good stress reliever. "Why does everybody think that?!"

"Well because you haven't got one," he answered back.

"So, you don't have a girlfriend," I accused.

"But a least I had some in the past!" he shouted back. "Ever since I've known you, you haven't even had a boyfriend!"

"Children," sang Netha. "Just because she doesn't have one now, doesn't mean she won't have one later," she said pointing a finger at Dar. I could have clapped. Netha is always on my side.

"She's too shy around guys to ever get one! She needs help!" He turned on Netha.

"Your friends with her aren't you? And so is Kael," she countered "She's not shy around you guys."

"Whoa. You guys I am right here," I said annoyed. "Anyways, when one of my friends want to help--,"

"That's the point we are friends, not a romantic couple!" Dar said totally ignoring me.

I sucked in a breath of air. "BE QUIET!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Both of them stopped talking and looked at me with surprise.

"As I was saying, when one of my friends wants to help, it ends up going way wrong," I finished in the silence.

Dar broke it first. "Wait what was wrong with the plan that they have know?" he questioned, confused.

"Well whoever wins this so called 'contest'," I said using my fingers to quote the word. "They will end up marring the guy and live with his family."

Dar stared at me for a moment, the game entirely forgotten by the argument, and then started laughing his head off.

"This so not funny," I growled, while he tried to hug me.

"I'm sorry," he said still laughing. "What are you going to do about it?" he questioned once he was done laughing at me. What great friends that I have. They always laugh at me when something bad happens.

"Well I called Cam and told her to call the people of magazine or whatever and tell them to take me off the list." My face felt red from shouting.

Dar nodded his head. He then glanced at the clock and got up. "Hey, I have to go know but we'll find another way to get you a boyfriend, 'Kay?" he winked and walked towards the door.

"No we won't," I called back hearing the door close. I shook my head and looked at Netha.

"You are never going to get out of this you know that don't you?" she asked smiling at me.

I groaned. "I have a feeling your right."

The rest of the day went on as usual. My brother, Philip, came home and went to his bedroom to play on his computer. My mother came home asked the usual questions like 'How was school' and 'Do you have any homework' yada yada yada, which was replied with one word answers. Dad came home, and we had dinner. I didn't tell them about he article or the boyfriend thing though. Otherwise I hung out and then went to bed.

That night I had the strangest dream. I was talking to my friends and then Dar came up and kidnapped me and made me sit through all these blind dates. Worst of all, they were all ugly except for the guy in the magazine. He got up and played the guitar and then forced me into marrying him. We grew old and then went on a cruise. There was this awful beeping noise so I jumped ship. I then woke up to find that the beeping hadn't stopped and it ended up being my alarm clock.

I leaned over and turned it off about to go to sleep again till my mom yelled at me to get up. I groaned and went into my daily routine again. After showering I went down stairs for breakfast. "I will be so glad when school is over," I said going to the fridge and getting some apple cider to drink. Netha just grunted. She was still in her PJ's.

I then drove to school and did the normal routine with added threats to Cam when she said she still hadn't called them.

"If you stop bugging me, I'll do it," She yelled at lunch when I wouldn't let up.

"Okay," I gave in. "But you better or I am so going to torture you." She just grinned and nodded her head.

That went on for two days. Normal boring stuff. I mean I could tell you step by step what was going on but it wouldn't move my story along would it? Nope it wouldn't, though something major did happened in the evening at the end of the second day. I was in my room doing my homework. My mom and dad were gone for the night, wanting to get away from us teenagers. Philip was down stairs watching the TV and Netha had a late class that day.

In the middle of History, it is so boring, my phone went off. I rummaged around my room till I found it and flipped it opened.

"'ello?" I asked assuming it was one of my friends. Well that's what you get for assuming…

"Hello am I speaking to Miss Stella Waldon," said a female voice on the other end. It was one I didn't recognized. I paused thinking who it could be. 'It could be a sales person,' I thought. 'They wouldn't call my phone and if they did they would ask for my parents.'

"So what if I am?" I questioned warily.

"I am Aloria Serrano," said the voice on the phone. "I am here to tell you that your time has come."

"….What?" I asked stupidly. What the heck was this lady saying?

"I am here to interview you for my son," Aloria or I guess that was her name not a fake one.

"Whoa you mean for that magazine?" Cam was supposed to cancel it! I was so going to kill her!

"I will be by in a few minutes," She sounded like she was on the road.

"Sorry not necessary," I apologized. "My friend entered me as a joke, so just kindly take me off the list." I smiled into the phone.

I was about to hang up until she spoke again "Sorry, I can't do that."

"Why the heck not?!" I shouted in the phone. This could not be happening.

"We read your info and are very interested in you," she replied smoothly, apparently not offended be me yelling in the phone. "You are one of the most likely candidates for our son, Thane."

'Oh no,' I thought. 'Think of something Stella! You have to stop her from coming her here!' I shouted at myself. The door bell rang from down stairs. I covered the phone and yelled for my brother to get it. Suddenly I got a plan.

"Wait, are you coming to my house?" I questioned. She said yes. "Oh well, sorry to disappoint you but my family moved. We now longer have that address." Yes take that!!

"Really?" she said mockingly. "I don't seem to believe you." There was some talking on the other side of the phone.

"Why not? It's the truth," I said back warily. What was going on?

"Well that's not what your brother says."

'Oh no!'

"PHILP!!"

* * *

**Hey what do you think of this chapter. We are about to get to the fun part of this story. I really hoped you liked it and please R&R. Thanks!**


	5. Meet the Parents

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry it took me long time to write this. I made sure that it was longer then the other chapters. I would like to thank my reviewers: **lilmusicfreak, Deidaras lover 4life, and Ravengrl.

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope to get more. Alright on with the story hope you like it! **

* * *

'Oh no,' I thought. 'Think of something Stella! You have to stop her from coming her here!' I shouted at myself. The door bell rang from down stairs. I covered the phone and yelled for my brother to get it. Suddenly I got a plan.

"Wait, are you coming to my house?" I questioned. She said yes. "Oh well, sorry to disappoint you but my family moved. We no longer have that address." Yes take that!!

"Really?" she said mockingly. "I don't seem to believe you." There was some talking on the other side of the phone.

"Why not? It's the truth," I said back warily. What was going on?

"Well that's not what your brother says."

'Oh no!'

"PHILP!!"

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meet the Parents**

'Oh crap' I thought as I hung up the phone and flung it across the room. I hurried to the door, into the hallway and rushed down stairs to see Philip talking to some one at the front door.

"Why do you want my sister again?" he asked clearly confused.

"There is a contest she entered in, so I must interview her," she replied calmly.

The gal looked to be in her older twenties but I knew she had be older then that. She had light brown hair with blond highlights in it. She was around I would guess 5'7", the perfect height in my opinion. She had nice tan skin, not overly done though. Her skin within itself was perfect. No miss match colors or weird skin spots. You know what I am talking about. Her arms and legs were small bone, almost breakable, until you looked into her eyes. Seeing the electric blue eyes moving like water, you wouldn't think she was delicate at all. Her eyebrows were fine, mouth and nose the perfect size, not too small or too big, just like the rest of her body. I was starting not to like her. Nope not at all.

I ran up to the door screaming "NO!" and tried to slam the door in her face. My thoughts at the time were 'If we close the door and don't answer it for a while, maybe she'll go away.' The keyword was tried. I didn't get so far.

The door wouldn't go any farther then about half way. I looked down to see if her foot was in the way, because her hand hadn't come up to block the door. I was planning to kick her foot away when I notice the foot wasn't there. 'What?' I thought. 'What's going on?'

"Sis, that's kind of rude to shut the door in some ones face," he commented glaring at me.

I glared back. "You do it to me all the time," I said hotly.

"I don't do it to strangers," he said. He then looked at the women or the supposed Aloria. "Sorry but it seems that my sis doesn't want an interview with you. Good day," He commented and waited for her to leave.

"I am sorry, but I am going to talk to her if you like it or not," she commented, with an air of superiority. I then felt a force trying to open the door. I pushed with all my might to close the door but it kept getting wider and wider.

From my panicked face my brother looked at the door and noticed it too. He quickly glanced at the women and said, "What are you doing?!"

By this time I released the door and took a couple steps back.

"To answer your question," she paused and step through the door way. "I am coming in."

Flustered by what was happening I blurted out, "What the heck are you?!"

Before I got an answer though, my legs started moving toward the living room. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't. I glanced at Philip and saw a panicked look on his face, while he walked in to the living room before me. Aloria followed us in. I heard the door close behind us.

Both my brother and I walked to the couch and sat down. I tried to get up but it was like my body wasn't responding to me. I like being in control, especially with my own body! I started freaking out. I looked at my brother to see what he was going to do because I had no clue. He kept is eyes on Aloria while she took a seat in the comfy chair across from us.

"To answer your question my dear," She said turning her eyes on me. "I am a witch, and a powerful one at that."

'Well some one has a big ego,' I thought randomly. 'I have power to back it up though,' said a voice in my head.

I looked up at her with shock written on my face. Did she just read my mind!!

"Yes dear I am a witch," she said with a smile on her face.

Philip looked at me with confusion. "She can read minds," I whispered to him. His eyes widen.

"I can also control every muscle in your body," she continued. We both looked at her. "Now since were all seated. The interview will now begin. My husband will come later on.

"Alright," she said making a note book appear out of air. "What are your favorite things to do in you spare time?" she asked looking at me.

'Don't tell her any thing!!' I screamed at myself while biting at my lip as my mouth was about to answer. She just looked and me and then sighed.

"I was hoping this would be just as easy as the other interviews," she rolled her eyes then pointed the pen in her hand at me. "You're just making it harder on yourself." I still didn't talk. Yay for me! "You want to know why I am so insisted that I interview you, don't you" I nodded my head stiffly seeing it was hard to move anything at that moment.

"All the other girls just want to get in my sons pants and are pansies," she said bluntly. "You are one of the few that actually have a brain and a smart on at that," she continued.

Finally I broke part of her spell or whatever it was. "My friends sent my info in without my knowledge just so I could have a shot at a boyfriend, not to get married!" I shouted in return. Quickly the pressure was back on so I couldn't say anymore. Nooo!

I then heard a squeak beside me and I strained to look at my brother. He looked like he was trying to say something. Finally he managed to get out a breathless, "What?"

"What?" she said mockingly to my brother. "You didn't know about any of this?" She started laughing. Philip's face got red, either from embarrassment or anger, I didn't know. Looking at me she asked, "Now are you going to participate or am I going to force you to tell us every bit of embarrassing info about your life?" All the while she had an evil look in her eye. I suddenly had a frightening thought. If I won this so called contest she would be…would be….MY MOTHER-IN-LAW! I was now ten times determined not to win this thing.

I felt something going in my mind. I tried to block it, knowing it had come from the evil witch sitting in front of me. Philip, seeing my scrunched up face, tried to get up but failed. She laughed at us.

"Haha, you are a very strong and determined family, aren't you?" she said. "That's one of the things that I am looking for." She grinned at us. "Now who are your parents and what do they do?"

'NOOO!' I shouted at myself as I felt my mouth open. "My Mom is…." I bit down on my lip till it bled. I was not going to let her win this!

Then to my complete shock my brother answered. "Our mother is Kathy Waldon, she works in the school district. Our father, Stephan Waldon, works at a company that designs software." I looked at his, seeing shock written all over his face, like he hadn't meant that to slip.

Aloria in front of us was writing it all down. "They seem to have fairly good jobs," she commented. She looked at my brother giving a genuine smile or a least that is what I thought was her genuine smile.

"Now on with personal questions…" she trailed off looking out the window. "My husband should be here anytime now." She looked back at us. "You'll talk then," she said with confidence. I turned my head with effort and saw that the sun almost down. You couldn't even see it in the light in the sky anymore.

My head was forced back to look into her eyes again. "What grade and age are you, as well as your birthday?"

Before I could help it the words spilled out. "I am 18 years old, a senior in high school, and my birthday is September 3." I gasped out loud.

"Are you running out of resistance?" she taunted me. Just then the door bell rang. Yes! Help at last! I looked at her to see if there was any fear in her eyes. To my shock and horror, there was a look of love and happiness in her eyes. "That would be my husband," she said turning to my brother. "Please go answer the door and let him in."

My brother started getting up in a jerky way like he was trying to fight whatever was forcing him to get up. I had to get up and stop him. I mean look at the wife, what would the husband be like? Wait hold on a second. Why was the husband coming later?? Did he have another appointment?? Now I was scared.

I tried to break the force that was holding me again, all the while she was laughing at us. I then got angry at her. "Why don't you just go get the door yourself?!" I shouted at her. "Do you like to torture us?"

"Now dear," she chided me. "It's your own choice to fight against me." She purposely avoided my former question.

I finally broke through just as Philip was reaching the hallway going towards the front door. I rushed him screaming "No!!" I grabbed his arm and tried to get him back in the room. He looked like he wanted to help but his body was doing differently. He started dragging me to the front door. The witch just laughed at us with amusement in her eyes.

I growled with frustration, trying my hardest to stop him. I could see a shadow through the door window. I was not going to let another freak in the house. Sweat started trickling down my back. Finally we went to a stand still. 'I will not let her win!'. I pulled with all my might and I was shocked that I had gained some ground. By the look on my brother's face he was shocked too.

"I don't think so," muttered the witch. We both turned around to see her standing, her body facing us. Her eyes were directed towards us but not really seeing us. Suddenly more pressure was put on us. "Noooo!" I screamed. I could just imagine the neighbors hearing us. Probably wondering what we were doing.

Then I had the prefect thought. 'I hope Philip won't hate me,' I thought as I lifted and aimed my leg. Just then I hit him hard in the nuts. He fell like a rock, grabbing at his groin area.

"Yes!!" I shouted triumphantly, turning around to stick my tongue out at the women. She glared at me as I smiled at her. Take that, evil witch! Just then a door slammed. We both turned to look at the front door but the guy was still standing outside. Footsteps were coming from….the kitchen?

We both turned around to see my cousin standing there with a bowl of grapes. Glancing quickly at us she had confusion written on her face. I could understand what with the witch just staring at her, Philip on the ground and me standing there not moving. Finally she turned to Aloria.

"Who are you," she said bluntly when she notice I wasn't doing anything

"I am Aloria..," she said. Just then she got this huge grin on her face. "What is your name?" I looked at her warily. What was she thinking?

Netha who ignored me answered, "I am Netha, Stella's cousin."

'Oh no,' I thought finally clued in on what Aloria was thinking. Netha, no!

"Do you live here," questioned Aloria. This could not be happening. I tried with all my might to get over to Netha but the force made it impossible to move or speak at that moment.

"Yes," said Netha a wary tone in her voice.

"Would you please answer the door," said the witch, smiling at her, "My husband is waiting for me." Wait why did someone who lived her have to answer the door…unless….

I had a brain freeze at that moment. NO..it couldn't be could it….

"Oh sure!" said Netha smiling back. She bounced towards the front door.

"NO Nethaaa!" but it was already too late.

"Would you like to come in?" invited Netha to the man at the door. I couldn't see his that clearly.

The whole time the witch just smirked at me. 'I am doomed' I thought as she forced me to sit back down on the couch. Philip finally recovered sat down next to me.

"I am so going to kill Netha," muttered my brother next to me. I was in agreement with him, which didn't happen that often.

We heard Netha inviting him into the living room where we sat. Both my brother and I were tensed, knowing that whatever was coming through the door way was not good. Netha who appeared in the door way, turned to talk behind her.

"So do you guys live around here?" she questioned coming in and sitting next to me. It was then that she noticed how stiffly my brother and I were sitting on the couch. Her eyes widen and she leaned back into the couch as if forced.

"What…is going on," she gasped as if it were hard to breathe let alone speak.

The man or husband finally stepped into the room. I gasped. He was….was… I couldn't find words to express what I was looking at. I just know I was about to piss my pants, I was so scared. He was that intimidating. He had black hair the shined and bluish tint in the light. Not brown black but true black. The next thing I notice was his eyes. They looked like real emeralds, they were so pure and bright. His skin was a normal olive skin tone except that it looked like he hadn't seen sun in a while, he was so pale. His height had to be around 6'4. It looked like he worked out. He was fit but not overly muscled, just about right. Just his posture screamed important and 'don't mess with me.' We were not going to get out alive, I had a feeling.

"Well dear," said the man taking a seat by his wife in our other chair. His voice was deep and dare I say it, kind of sexy, but still intimidating. I now know what Aloria was talking about that he would get us to talk. "We are going to interview Miss Stella here," he said nodding at me.

"Oh how rude of me," said the man suddenly settled back into the chair. "We are the Serran's. I am Basillio Serran and this is my wife Aloria Serran." He turned and looked at my brother and I. "I presume you already knew this." Both of us nodded stiffly.

"Hunny, they won't talk for me," complained the wife. "They even resist my magic." Netha let out a gasp when she mentioned magic.

"Really?" he drawled out. He focused his eyes on mine. I started to get a dizzy feeling that I tried to fight. "That is a ….first." He was watching me attentively as if waiting for a reaction.

"Aloria I think they will feel more willing to answer our questions now, don't you think."

"Yes, dear I believe so," she said smugly. Why were they so happy?

"Alright dear what is your favorite color," asked Aloria, getting her notes again.

I had a weird memory of Monty Python and the Holy Grail before I answered, "Emerald green." I gasp. What? I wasn't suppose to answer that! What was happening? After that thought I had a dizzy feeling again.

The couple in front of us laughed at my expression which must have shown astonishment at that moment. About to glare at them I noticed something that made my whole body go cold. Philip and Netha must have saw too because they both shivered next to me. Basillio had _fangs. _My suspicions were right.

"You're…you're a vampire?" I breathed. I couldn't believe this! Two things that I thought weren't real, were.

"Yes dear, I am," acknowledged the vampire sitting in front of me. He still kept smiling with his fangs still out. Creepy.

I then realized something. "You're the one making me dizzy!" I shouted, temporarily throwing off the magic.

"Yes dear, I am," he replied his eyes dancing. "You sure are a smart one. Don't worry; I'm not hungry at the moment." Ewww.

"Alright let's get down to business," announced Aloria looking bored. "You next question…"

It became a routine. They would ask the questions and I would answer, whether I liked it or not. This went on for an hour before they stopped. By the end I swear I was growling with frustration.

"Thanks. I think that is it, isn't it Basillio?" Her notes disappeared into thin air. I started disliking magic.

"Yes," said Basillio standing up. We all stood up afterward, being forced by magic. During the interview, they would also ask questions to Netha and Philip also. Both of them looked ready for them to go. "We will call your cell phone if you are the one picked," continued Basillio. "It will be decided within two weeks. If you do not get a call within the time we set, you did not win." I was hoping that I wouldn't get that phone call.

After that last word they left. The pressure around us soon eased off until it was totally gone. Both my cousin and brother breathed a sigh of relief. I however was freaking out.

"What if they call me?!" I shouted after a while in the silence. I turned to Netha and grabbed her arms. "What do I do?!!"

She gently dislodged me. "Whoa calm down couz. We'll figure out something." She looked at my brother for advice.

He sighed and rubbed his head. "Well one thing for sure we don't tell the parents." He looked at both of us with tired eyes. We were all tired. "We don't need to add them into the mix."

I looked franticly at him. "What if they call?! What would I tell mom and dad? 'Oh by the way I got a call today saying I won a contest and guess what I'll be married to a freak in a couple of weeks!' That won't go over well!"

Netha put a hand between us and looked at me. "But what if they don't?" she said calmly. "Then your parents would never know what happened."

"Exactly," said Philip who was siding with Netha. "That would be best, so just calm down won't you." He glared at me.

I glared back. "How can I calm down when there is a possibility that they would be my in-laws!" A pause. "Oh my gosh!"

Both of them looked at me anxiously. "What?"

"Their son would be a vamp with witch powers!" I shouted at them. They ended up rolling their eyes. I was about to shout at them again when we heard the garage door open.

"Parents are home. Just act like this didn't happen, okay?" When we both nodded, me reluctantly, he turned and went back to watch TV that was left on before this whole catastrophe happened.

Netha went and picked up the grape bowl and carried it into the kitchen. I followed her. My parents then came through the door from the garage.

"Hey kids, how you guys doing?" questioned dad, Stephan. He was around 6' 2" with graying hair. He had blue eyes and mustache.

"Fine," chorused Netha and I, even though I was shaking with nervousness.

"Did you guys eat something," asked my mom, Kathy. She was 5'4" and had the same eye and hair color as I.

"Yeah mom I had a sandwich," I lied when Netha said, "I ate before coming home."

"Well that's good," she answered back before going up stairs, where I presume, she was going to read. My dad went into the living room to talk to my brother. Netha and I snuck up stairs and went into my room.

I went and flopped on my bed as she took a seat on the floor, after she closed the door. I took a pillow and rubbed my face in it, and groaned at the same time.

"Netha what am I going to do," I asked for like the third time. "I am going to be paranoid for like the next two weeks and I have finals coming up!"

"I don't know." she answered lazily.

"You have got to help me!" I yelled before I realized my mom was across the hall. "Please."

"Why," she asked puzzled. Why indeed….

"You're the one who let the vamp in," I hissed, my rage finally coming out. "You have to help me now since it was partially your fault!"

"Oh alright," she nodded her head. "Why don't you switch cell phones with somebody? Then that person can give you a heads up if they call to prepare you."

"How would that help?" I asked confused. Wouldn't them calling give me a heads up?

"Well that person can make up an excuse as that you're gone or something, so when they call you, you can leave," she concluded. I nodded liking this idea. "Now you just need to find someone willing to do it."

"Why not you," I questioned.

"Because I am leaving next week remember?" At my blank expression she added, "To go see my folks."

"Oh," I said put out. Who would I asked now….

"I got it!" I yelled. She motioned for me to keep my voice down. Quieter I added, "Dar will do it for me."

"That sounds good. Just talk to him and tell your friends that you and Dar are switching phones for a while and you'll be set," she said proud of her idea.

"Thanks Netha," I said as she got up. "I think I'm going to bed. Dealing with the terrible twosome made me exhausted."

"Same here," she said going to the door. I got up to change into my pj's. "Good night," she said closing the door.

"Night," I called. After I was changed I turned on my lamp by my bed and turned off my fan light. I laid in bed for a little while thinking before I turned off the light. My last thought before I drifted off to sleep was, 'This _would_ happen to me.'

* * *

**Hey I hoped you liked it. What's going to happen now? Will Stella's plan fall through? What will happen if they do call her? Sorry if there are any errors. At this moment I have no one to edit my story so I have to do it myself. Please R&R. I might get the next chapter out sooner if you do!**


	6. Switch of the phones

**Hey guys! I have another chapter done! I don't really like how it turned out but it had to be done to go on with the story. I want to thank all the people who reviewed; you gave me lots of inspiration. Now on with the story!! **

* * *

"Thanks Netha," I said as she got up. "I think I'm going to bed. Dealing with the terrible twosome made me exhausted."

"Same here," she said going to the door. I got up to change into my pj's. "Good night," she said closing the door.

"Night," I called. After I was changed I turned on my lamp by my bed and turned off my fan light. I laid in bed for a little while thinking before I turned off the light. My last thought before I drifted off to sleep was, 'This _would_ happen to me.'

* * *

**Chapter 6: Switch of the phones**

The next day was Saturday, the weekend. Oh how I love the weekends, just sitting around doing anything you want… Then last night came back to me.

"Ung." I turned and put my face in the pillow, sad that last night was not just a nightmare in my dreams. I was about to fall asleep again trying to forget what had happened but there was a knock on my door.

I groaned and rolled out of bed. Walking to the door in my pj's, which were very short shorts and a blue tank top, I opened the door a crack.

"What?" I said in a low voice, my eyes barely opened. I was not a morning person.

"Hun, I need your sheets," said my mom cheerily. My mom is a morning person, and I hate her for that. She always woke us up early in the morning. "It's Saturday, that's when I do sheets and towels."

My mom says this every Saturday morning like we would forget or something. "Alright," I yawned and waved her off. I walked back to my bed and fell on it. I usually took me about five minutes to do what she asked. It drove her crazy.

Finally I got my sheets off and piled them in front of her door, so she could take them down stairs. If you hadn't noticed already, I am extremely lazy.

Netha came out of her bedroom carrying her sheets and dumped them in the pile, still looking half asleep. She then hugged me and put her head on my shoulder.

"Netha," I groaned. "I am not a pillow." I pushed her off and she stood back from me. She then asked, "What are we doing today."

I was about to answer when my mom came and interrupted me, "You both are going to do chores today." We both gaped at her. Chores? "Come on both of you. The house needs to be clean. One of you dusts and the other can clean the bathroom you both share."

"I'll dust," said Netha, getting to it first. I glared at her as I said, "I guess I am left with the bathroom."

We were about to go back in our bedrooms when my mom called out, "And both of you get dress_ed_. I don't want you in your pj's the whole day. I want the cleaning done by noon!" she shouted the last part as she went down stairs.

"I hate that your mom is a clean freak," commented Netha. "It's like she never relaxes."

"True," I said as I went in my bedroom. "At least you haven't lived with her for eighteen years!" I shouted as I closed my door. I looked around the room to find something to wear. There were clean clothes all over the floor. I never put them away, and my mom hated that. That is why I never let her in my room if I could help it. I finally found a pair of jeans and a solid green T-shirt to wear. After shoving my clothes on I went and got the cleaning supplies from the laundry room.

Netha was waiting up stairs for me. I gave her the dusting supplies and turned towards the bathroom. At least I only had to clean our bathroom andnot my brothers. I won't even go into my brother's bathroom.

When our cleaningwas done it was around ten o'clock. We had gotten up around nine. We headed in to Netha's room and I laid out on her bed.

"You don't seem to be as freaked out today as you were last night," observed Netha. She was reading the new Hana-Kimi book that came out.

"Wait till I am fully awake," I retorted looking at her. "Then I'll be freaking out." I rolled out on my back, looking at her light green ceiling. "What are we going to do today."

Netha looked up from her book. "I thought I asked you that." When I just looked at her she said, "Why don't we see what Dar is up to. You could trade cell phones with him then." She put down her book and looked at me for an answer.

"Sure," I said after a moment. "And maybe Dar could help me out with my situation." I paused to think for a second. "What if he's not up?"

Netha got up smiling. "We'll wake him up. Let's go!" she headed out the door and I heard her running down stairs. "Don't forget your cell phone!"

I rolled off her bed and went into my bedroom to get my purse, which had my phone. I headed down stairs and towards the front door. Netha was already outside. "Mom, we're going over to Dar's house!" I shouted.

"Have you had breakfast?" my mom said coming to the front door herself.

"We'll eat there," I said going out the door. As my mom opened her mouth I answered, "And yes, we have done the cleaning."

"Oh alright. Have fun," she said going back into the kitchen.

I met Netha on the sidewalk and we started for Dar's house. If I haven't mentioned it before Dar and I were best friends since he moved in beside my family when I was around two years old. Dar's mom didn't work so she baby-sat both me and Dar. Since then we always hung out, at least till middle school. We didn't so much then because that is when we figured out that we were of the opposite sex and it got awkward. Our friendship I mean. He started acting dumb and hanging out with other guys. It wasn't till eighth grade that we got over our phase and became good friends again.

We walked up to his front door and rang the door bell. We waited for a few moments before the door opened. There before us stood Dar with tousled hair and pajama bottoms on and nothing else.

"What are you guys doing over here so early?" he whined eyes half closed.

"Well we were up and bored so we decided to bug you," said Netha cheerfully, now fully awake. She pushed by him and in to the house. I followed taking off my shoes at the door. What? It's polite.

"Wonderful," he said yawning. "I'm going back to bed." And with that he marched up stairs leaving us in his entry way. I looked at Netha and we both shrugged. We'll talk to him later. Then we heard it, feet pounding down the stairs.

"Netha! Stella!" said a boy around 8 years old, as he threw himself at us. Netha had managed to side step in time. I didn't. I stumbled back against the wall since I had just acquired more weight. I looked down to see a mini me of Dar, in batman pj's. The only difference was in height which was about 4'11".

"Hey Zach, how are you doing?" questioned Netha who rubbed his hair which was already messed up. He grinned up at her and took our hands, pulling us into the kitchen.

"I'm doing fine!" he shouted looking excited. Zach always wanted to hang out with us when we were over.

When we walked into the kitchen I noticed a women standing over the stove cooking pancakes. She turned and hushed Zach. It was then she noticed both Netha and I. She smiled while taking Netha and me into a hug.

"Hello girls," said Zach and Dar_'s_ mother, Kerie. She was a woman who would try to take care of all the children in the world. She always greeted us with a hug and a smile, offering us stuff to keep. She spoiled us like we were her own children. "Come sit down," she said as she pointed at the table. "Have you eaten yet?" Kerie wore her light brown hair in a pony tail to keep it out of her blue eyes. She was around 5'8" and a little over weight but not much. She had the best cooking in the world.

"No," both Netha and I chorused taking a seat. Zach grabbed a chair and put it in-between ours and took a seat grinning at us. Kerie smiled and went back to cooking the pancakes.

Zach started asking questions and was wondering if we were going to stay at the house. If we were he said that he wanted us to play a video game with him. Just then Dar's sister, Cassidy, who was a year older then Netha came down and greeted us. She had her mother's hair color and height but had her father's, Bob's, hazel eyes. She was gorgeous.

"Hey guys, did you come to bug my brother?" she said getting orange juice out of the fridge and poured a cup before sitting across from us. She took a drink before looking at us for an answer.

"Yep," I said suddenly remembering why we were here. It was easy to forget things with this family. "I have to ask him for a favor." I said nervously. What if he didn't help me?

"Does it have to do with the magazine?" questioned Cassidy grinning at me.

My mouth dropped open. 'How does she know?' I thought. Before I could have replied Kerie set pancakes in front of Netha and I.

"Here you go dears," she said smiling. She put the butter and syrup on the table. "Eat up."

Netha grabbed the maple syrup and poured it on, then dug in. I meanwhile was still staring at Cassidy. Cassidy just grinned at me and started digging into her own pancakes. I grabbed my fork and the syrup and ate slowly. We listened to Kerie ramble about graduation and how great it will be at the after party she had helped with.

Finally Dar decided to come down stairs. He still looked tired but now he was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. He grabbed a chair next to his sister and gobbled down his breakfast, while his mom scolded him for eating to fast.

When he was done, and we were about finished, he looked at us and asked, "So what did you want again?" He got up and washed his dishes. We followed suit till Kerie told us she would do it. We met in the hallway with Zach trailing behind. Cassidy stayed in the kitchen, helping her mother.

"We need to talk to about a favor," I said hinting with my eye. He apparently got it because his eyes went big and he told his brother to stay down stairs.

"Why?" asked Zach. He had a puppy face on. He was so cute.

"Because," Dar sighed, who shook his head, "We need to talk about some important stuff, that you can't here." Zach pouted and then went back to the kitchen.

"Shall we go ladies," as he smiled at us. He waved us ahead of him as we walked up the stairs to his bedroom. His bedroom was a mess like mine, clothes on the floor. Usually there was garbage on his floor but at that moment there was none. His mother must have made him clean his room. He started moving clothes under his bed and in the closet as Netha and I took a seat on his green bed spread. Once he was finished he sat on the floor looking at us.

"So what happened?" he said with a bored tone. I told him what happened since Netha wasn't there the whole time. I told him from the phone call till I went to bed last night. After I told him I looked up to see his mouth hanging opened as he just stared at me.

"Are you going to say something Dar?" I questioned, worried that he had some problem. I hadn't even told him what the favor was.

"Whoa," Dar finally said in an awe voice, "You have the worst luck in the world." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thanks Dar," I said sarcastically. I got more serious. "The favor I want from you is…." I didn't know how to word it.

"Just switch cell phones with her till the competition is over and done with and if the_y_ do call, just call Stella so she can make a run for it," blurted out Netha bluntly. She just looked at Dar as if daring him to refuse.

"Sure I'll do it," said Dar cheerfully. He got up next to me and put his arm around me. "That's what friends are for!" He then proceeded to hug me. He then looked at me and said, "What if they do call your cell? What would I say?"

I took over from here, relieved that he was agreeing to do this. "You just make up some excuse that I left the city or visiting some relatives or that I moved to give me time to leave."

"Well… where do you plan to go?" questioned Dar. I blushed as he asked me that. He sighed. "You have no idea do you?"

"I'll figure out something," I mumbled. Netha patted me on the back.

"We'll figure out something," said Netha looking me in the eye. "I am not going to let you do this by yourself you know. What kind of cousin do you take me for?"

I hugged both of them. "Thank you so much." I told them. "I don't know what I would have done with out you guys."

Dar just had to ruin the moment. "You probably would have freaked out, scaring little kids and give yourself a major headache." I hit him in the arm, while both he and Netha laughed at me.

"Yep that sounds like her," agreed Netha.

I growled at them and marched out the door to find Zach when Dar yelled at me, "Hey we haven't done the switch yet!"

Embarrassed that I forgot already I blushed as I walked back into the room glaring at them. I got out my cell phone and was about to switched with Dar when I remembered what his sister said.

He made a grabbed for it when I moved it out of the way. "What?" he said looking at me with confusion.

"How did your sister know anything about me and the magazine?" I questioned him angrily. That was supposed to be on the down low.

He grinned sheepishly before answering. "I was talking to myself about your problem and she heard me."

There was a muffled laugh from Netha. "You… talk to yourself?" gaffed out Netha.

He glared at her. "Yeah and I bet you do to so don't make fun of me!" He pointed a finger at her.

"Alright children," I said waving my hands in front of their faces. "We all know that people talk to themselves." I turned back to Dar. "Will your sister tell anyone?"

He pondered for a moment before he said anything. "No she won't." He said this with surety.

"Are you sure," I asked. "I really don't want this leaking to your parents and then back to mine."

"She won't. She knows how to keep a secret," he looked at me. "If you really are worried I will ask her not to tell anyone."

"Thanks Dar," I said handing out my phone. He took it and gave me his. "Now we just tell our friends to call the other person."

"Wait," Netha said standing up. "What if they asked you why you guys switch phones? What would you say?"

"Good point," said Dar who nodded. He then put his finger in the air. "I got it! We'll tell them this guy keeps calling you and he won't stop. You don't know who he is, so we switch phones so he won't know who to call anymore," he said this proudly.

I nodded. "That's a good idea. I hope they fall for it." I paused "I will tell Cam and Adalina though since they got me in this." I smiled evil. "I hope they feel the guilt of what is happening to me."

Both of them shook their heads at me. We got up and went down stairs to play with Zach. He was sitting on the couch watching TV, looking left out. We went and sat with and then played some video games till around lunch. We hung with Dar the rest of the day goofing around with his brothers Zach and his 12 year old brother Dillon. Kael came over and hung with us too. We then went home and spent the rest of the time inside till bed.

Sunday went the same with some differences. We went to church and then Dar and Zach came and hung out with us at our house. Just the normal stuff. The whole time I was paranoid, jumping every time my cell would ring, wondering if it was the witch.

Monday morning I woke up and went to school like normal. At school though, all the girls seem to be talking about the contest. One girl claimed they visited her this weekend and it went great, she thought she was going to be the winner ect. There were even fights happening between girls at school that day. At lunch I finally found Cam and Adalina so I could talk to them.

"Hey guys! How are you doing?" I asked with a fake smile. If you didn't notice I was not happy with them at that moment.

"Good," said Cam eating her sandwich. I think it was a Pb & J.

"How was your weekend?" asked Adalina. _She_, I wasn't as mad at. She was just so nice!

"Funny you mentioned that," I said, still smiling at them. "I had a couple of visitors on Friday night." They both stopped eating and looked at me.

When I didn't go on Cam asked, "So who were they?" She looked curious.

"OH just the parents of the guy in the magazine to interview me for the contest," I said this still smiling. The more I talked the more paler that both of them got. I glared at them. "YOU DIDN'T CALL THEM DID YOU?!" I shouted at them. People started to look at us and I saw Dar making a beeline towards me. "I didn't bother you and you still didn't call and now I am in the contest for good," I said softer hate still in my eyes.

Dar came over and put his arm around me. "Hey calm down there," He said looking at me. He then turned his gaze at the girls sitting in front of us. "We had to switch cell phones because they might call her in two weeks if she won," He said this quietly so people couldn't hear if they were listening in to our conversation.

Adalina looked like she was going to burst into tears, I felt so bad.

Cam on the other hand was trying to apologize. "I am so sorry! I lost track of time and forgot to call," she said nervously looking at me. "And it's not like you have a chance to win right?" she asked desperately.

I shook my head. "No they said I had a good chance of winning because they liked me so much," I said still glaring at her. "If I win this thing, I will make your life miserable, I swear this."

Cam nodded shock written on her face, as some tears escaped Adalina's eyes. I kind of felt bad for them but it was their fault in the first place. I nodded back at them then walked to my next class.

The rest of the day Dar and I spread our lie about us switching our cell phones to our friends. At first they didn't looked like they believed us but I guess looking at me and seeing how I was…. I think they believed us in the end.

School was pretty much the same on Tuesday and Wednesday excluding the conversations we had with our friends. Every time Dar called me I freaked out always thinking he was calling to tell me I won, but that didn't happen.

By mid week I was tired. I was tired of school, tired of work, tired of being freaked out every time Dar called, just tired of everything. Even worst, when I came home to see Netha packing.

"Why are you packing," I asked her as I dumped my stuff in her room and laid on her bed.

She looked up at me and grinned sheepishly. "Well I am actually leaving today to see my parents. My plane leaves at 7."

"What?" I said suddenly awake. How could she not tell me until today? "When was this decided?"

"Yesterday," she said packing again. "It was cheaper so I went with it."

I told her I didn't want her to leave me but that is what happened. She left that night saying good bye. She was to be back the next Wednesday. I packed my bag also incase they called and put the money I was getting from work in there in case I needed to leave in a hurry and didn't have time to grab more money.

School continued. The weekend came and went. Homework was lightening up because finales were in about two weeks. I stayed paranoid even though Dar tried to cheer me up when he was around. Most of the time I spent trying to study, practically isolating myself. Netha finally came back on Wednesday like planned. I was happy and we went out to dinner because my mom didn't fell like cooking. There was still no call from the witch.

Finally it was Friday, the last day of the week and the last day of the contest. I was starting to feel happy, but was still stressed out about finals. Cam, Adalina and I we now back on speaking terms again, hanging out. Once school was out I raced home to grab something to eat. I was always hungry after getting out from school. Netha was out of college for the summer and was there at the house already.

We talked and played video games till both of my parents came home. They soon left again saying they were going out to dinner just the two of them. We said good bye and went into the kitchen to cook our own food.

"So do you feel pretty good about finals?" asked Netha getting some grapes out. Her and her grape fetish.

"Yeah a little. I will feel better when today is over, you know?" I said getting out some left over enchiladas. I put them in the microwave and punched in some numbers. Pressing start I turned to get some plates for us.

"Yeah I know," she said getting silverware and placing them on the table. "I won't have to deal with your freaked out self," she joked.

I was about to comment back when Dar's phone rang. I looked at the number id and it said my name. "Dar might want his phone back," I said to Netha before answering.

"Hey Dar what's up?" I said as the microwave dinked.

"Ding Dong we have a winner," he said. I dropped the enchiladas on the floor with the phone.

"What?" asked Netha, who was staring at me with confusion.

I gulped before answering, my eyes starting to water. "They called."

* * *

**Whoa they called? What course of action is Stella and friends going to make now? Sorry this chapter is mostly a filler chapter to show that time pasted. The next chapter is going to be fun to write. Also I am now in school so it might take me even longer to write because I am taking really hard classes. The homework is going to be around 2 and a half hours a night. Please bear with me. Thank you and please R&R!**


	7. Chase

**AN: Hey guys! I am sooo sorry that it's been so long since I have posted. I had a lot of family problems going on and school work that sucks. I hate junior year so much work. So yeah if you want more info just look at my profile. So with out further ado here is the next chapter!**

**I just want to thank all the people who stayed with the story and reviewed or added an alert. It means so much to me.**

* * *

Chapter 7- The Chase

I was about to comment back when Dar's phone rang. I looked at the number id and it said my name. "Dar might want his phone back," I said to Netha before answering.

"Hey Dar what's up?" I said as the microwave dinked.

"Ding Dong we have a winner," he said. I dropped the enchiladas on the floor with the phone.

"What?" asked Netha, who was staring at me with confusion.

I gulped before answering, my eyes starting to water. "They called."

Netha just stared at me for a few moments looking confused. "Who is they?" she asked stupidly. "I thought you said Dar called you?"

Then she had a look of enlightenment on her face. She had finally got it. She stood up, grabbed me and shoved me towards the stairs. "Hurry you don't know how much time you have," she said urgently.

I still didn't move. I was still in shock that I won. Netha seeing that I wasn't going to move dragged me up stairs and set me on my bed. "Grab the stuff you want to take with you and then drive to the airport," she said shaking me. I think she thought the more she shook me I would come out of my state of shock.

It had worked. I could move again, but the panic had set in now. Shoving her out of my way I skidded to my closet and grabbed my bag I had kept there in case they called. It had basic necessities and all of my money in the house. When I turned around to get my coat I noticed Netha had left the room. I hurried down stairs while putting on my coat as she reappeared with my car keys.

"Go, go, go!" she said opening the garage door as I rushed to the driver side of my pitiful vehicle. "I'll take care of everything here."

I looked at her with tears in my eyes. This was going all so fast, I felt like I couldn't say a proper good-bye. I didn't know when I would see her or my family again if I went into hiding. I know at that moment I was kind of emotional.

She shoved my keys in my hand and pushed me into the car. I finally got out of my emotionally state as I put my seat belt on. As I was about to say good-bye Netha interpreted.

"If this plan doesn't work, call me," she said in a rush her eyes bright. It looked like she was going to cry. At least I wasn't the only one emotionally about this. "Bye!" she said closing the door. I nodded at her and turned the key in the ignition.

I pulled out of my house feeling all sorts of emotions. Sadness, panicked, anxiety all the while hoping all of this would work out. As I drove over the speed limit to get to the air port I lost time. I was starting to have black outs because some times I didn't even realized I changed lanes or turned onto another street. My subconscious was taking over, my mind thinking on what will happen next instead of driving.

I finally pulled into the temporary parking at the airport, skipping the fees of long time parking. I rushed out of the car to the sliding doors leading into the purchase and bag check area.

The airport is not a big one by any means; it had around 7 gates. I just hoped that one of those flights would get me to where my family is.

I walked quickly to the line to buy tickets. There were 3 different groups in front of me. 'This is going to take forever!!' I thought looking at my watch. It was digital so I didn't have to think about what time it was. This was taking to long! I shifted from foot to foot with impatience. I was never one for waiting too long.

Finally after what seemed like forever, though according to my watch was 7 minutes (something must be wrong with it) I was up at the counter. The gal that was there looked like she was ready to go home. Her hair was a little messed up and she had a permanent glare on her face, even though she was smiling.

"How may I help you?" she questioned with a false voice. Urg I hate those kinds of people that talk like that.

"I need a flight that can take me to Idaho," I answered quickly. I was losing time. I just hoped Dar and Netha came up with something to slow them down. Now that I thought about it, I still have Dar's cell phone.

"Sorry we do not have a flight to Idaho at this time," she said in that annoying Barbie voice. You know the one I'm talking about.

"Well…Do you have a flight that transfers there?" I asked slowly this time, my temper coming out. She was wasting my time!

"Let me check," she said, hitting keys on the key board, looking at the computer screen. I waited there tapping my foot with impatience. Finally she looked up. "Oh yes we have a flight that goes to Salt lake, Utah, then transfers to Boise, Idaho. Is that good for you?" she questioned. Perfect.

"Yes that's fine," I said hurriedly. "I am kind of in a rush, so can you please tell me the price and give me a ticket, anyplace is fine." At her confused look I said, "Family emergency."

Her eyes went wide and hurried to tell me the price. I paid for it, gave them my luggage and went toward the security gates. 'It technically wasn't a lie', I told myself. I had a family I didn't want that wants me. They probably will go to any lengths to get me. I considered that a family emergency.

I put my bag up on the security belt moving thing, or whatever it was called and walked through the metal detector. Wouldn't you know it, it went off. I literally growled when the security guy waved at me. They did the whole bar thing and it went off at my hips. It ended up being my belt; I had forgotten to take it off. I took it off and put it on the moving belt. I stepped back through and thankfully it didn't go off.

I grabbed the rest of my stuff, put my belt on and went to find my gate. I looked at the ticket. It said that I was to leave in about… 25 minutes. I found my gate just as the plane was getting in. I waited in the waiting area until my seating was called. I ended up in the back of the plane but that was fine by me. As long as I got out of this city I was fine.

They called my seating area and I headed up to the man scanning the tickets. Again there seemed to be a hold up. 'Come on, come on', I chanted in my mind. Finally it was my turn and I gave him the ticket smiling at him with and fake smile. He nodded giving the ticket back. Yes! I hurried up the ramp. I passed some people looking strangely at me because I was practically running.

I saw the door to the plane and started to smile when my feet stopped. I looked down telling my feet to move, but they just wouldn't. The attendant at the door was giving me a funny look and I got some more as the couple I passed earlier passed me. I could just picture what I looked like. Me, moving my upper body while my lower body stayed put. Why weren't my legs working?

After that thought my legs turned me around and walked back down the ramp. NO!! I am walking in the wrong direction! I then had a feeling of what was going on. I heard a chuckle that confirmed it.

'You think you can get away can you?' Aloria questioned in my mind. I started to panic major when I started walking towards the exit of the airport. I had a brief thought though that I just wasted money on a trip that I am not going on before I started fighting for the use of my legs.

'Honey we are about at the airport so just calm down and we'll get you,' she said smugly. She probably had a smile on her face too.

'Get out of my MIND!' I yelled back at her. 'And how can you be in my mind?' She wasn't even close to me, not yet.

'I am now familiar with your mind,' she answered back. 'I could find it anywhere with in the continental United States'.

There was no way I could escape her if she was in my mind. I fought with her till I got control of my legs again. I ran towards the back entrance of the airport pulling out Dar's phone. I hurriedly called Netha.

One ring, two rings, three… come on Netha. "Hello? Stella?"

Yes! "Netha, plan didn't work! They found me!" I shouted scared like no other. I stood outside in the dark looking as few cars passed me by. I prayed none of them was the Serrano's.

"I know, we tried to stop them and when that didn't work we went to the airport," she said hurriedly. It was then I noticed people talking in the back ground. "Oh I see you, look to your left."

I then saw head lights coming towards me. I couldn't make out the faces in the car at all. The car pulled up and Netha jumped out of the passenger door of…. Cam's car? Cam, Adalina and Lalya waved at me, Cam in the driver's seat. Netha grabbed me and shoved me in the back of the car. Lalya and Adalina were in the back, with Adalina in the middle. She hugged my shaking form as Lalya patted me on the back.

"Hey," said Cam from the front. "Good to see you and all but what's the plan?" The car started to move.

"They were at the airport," I said hurriedly. "Or at least within five miles I think."

"How did they find you," asked Lalya.

"She was in my mind," I said. Lalya gave me a confused look. Oh yeah I don't think I had told her about the witch part. "Lalya the women is a witch." She mouthed an 'Oh' as I continued. "She made me walk off my plane." I paused. "Now that I think about it my luggage is still on that plane."

"Stella focus," commented Cam. "No random thoughts. By the way where am I supposed to go?"

I thought about it before I said, "Mall area." There were more people there. "Anyways she said she could fine my mind anywhere within the continental United States."

"That's not good," said Adalina. "How are we going to be able to hide you now?"

I then had a brilliant idea, or so I thought it was. "All of you; think like me," I stated calming down. They all gave me blank looks or in Netha's case one where she thought I was crazy. Then enlightenment hit.

"It's so she can't tell which one of us is the really you," Netha said in wonderment. I take that as a complement. She then looked at me with doubt, "Do you think it will work?"

I was about to answer when Cam interpreted, "Well do we have any other plans?" We shook our heads. "Then I say we go with it."

Lalya shook her head smiling. "You guys are crazy but I'll go with it." She looked at me. "So what are you thinking at the moment?"

"I got to get out of here in a really panicked voice and I am scared like no other," I summed up. All of them started laughing but Adalina bless her heart.

Cam pulled into a parking space around the mall. The mall was all lit up in the dark. A little further down the street were different clubs and shops.

"All right," she said. "Let's do this." We jumped out of the car. "We should all go in different directions," she continued. Her eyes then got wide. "I think they found us."

I turned around with the rest of us seeing one of the most expensive cars I have ever seen come towards us. It was moving fast.

"Run!!"

I didn't know who said it but we all split up in different directions. Netha went to the shops north of the mall, as Cam, Adalina and Lalya went for the mall. I myself went south to some of the shops and clubs.

The street lights were on and people walking on the sidewalks, talking or simple enjoying the company. Meanwhile I was running as if a bear was chasing after me. I looked back to see the car pulling into the spot next to Cam's car. I ran faster till it was out of sight. I then slowed down to a stop hoped that our plan worked.

I started window shopping just to pass the time. I then called my cell phone.

"Hello?" said a guy's voice at the other end.

"Dar? It's me," I didn't want to say my name. Just call me cautious.

"Stella did you make the plane?" questioned Dar anxiously.

"No they found me," I said getting panicked again. "Can you come pick me up I am south of the mall. The girls are making a distraction for me."

"Sure, let me get out the door," he said. I could hear keys in the back ground. "Give me ten minutes."

"Hurry!" I said before hanging up. I then felt something, like some one was watching me. I turned and saw a man standing by the light post, but he wasn't staring at me, just looking out in the street.

'Found you.'

Crap, crap! Aloria's voice in my head made me jump in the air. The man looked at my weirdly, like there was something wrong with me. 'You thought you could get away but you can't.' She had stopped talking but I could still feel her in my mind. Feeling her get closer to where I was. Dar was not going to make it in time.

Panicked, I rushed up to the man. He raised his eye brows at me almost afraid of what I was going to ask him what to do.

"Excuse me sir could you knock me unconscious?" I asked. He looked at me and took a step away. I know, I know you don't just ask somebody that. I figured if I was unconscious she couldn't find me.

I stepped closer. "Please sir it's really important!" I asked desperately.

"Lady I don't just knock people unconscious," he said sounding strangled. "I could get arrested for it."

I shook my head. I had no time. If he didn't want to help I had to take it into my own hands. I turned around and went towards the light post. I heard him say, "Wait!" before I bashed my head against the post hard. I felt pain for a second before I blacked out.

* * *

**AN: Hey hope you like the chapter! I personally didn't like how it came out but I don't know how else I would write it. So Please R&R even if your comments are good or bad or even if you have questions!**


	8. Dealings with the Serran’s

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in…..forever. Well lots of homework for one thing. Another I sort of had a writers block in that I didn't really know how to write this chapter. Another excuse is that it took my people that edit this forever to get it back. Actually this was just quickly edited so I could get it up. Anyways to stop my rambling excuses, with out further ado here is the next chapter of Boyfriend Troubles! **

* * *

**Chapter 8- Dealings with the Serran's **

Ugg. The lights in the room were coming in through my eyelids. I really didn't want to open my eyes. I am not fond of bright lights. Wait a second….Where was I? I opened my eyes to a brightly lit ceiling that was white. White? My bedroom was blue. Again where was I? I closed my eyes again before rolling onto my side and brought my hand over my eyes. My head hurt for some reason.

Ohh. That was when I remembered knocking myself out. Not one of my greatest idea's. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed some one sitting in the chair next to my bed. I assumed I was in the hospital because of the quick glance I did around the room.

I looked back at the person in the chair. He was a man that looked to be a little older then me. Maybe in his early 20's? He looked familiar though. He stared back at me with an odd smile on his face. I couldn't deceiver it, though where did I see him before?

Then it hit me. I sat up in bed and moved as far away from him as possible. He sat laughing at me as my mouth hung open, and my mind was trying to decide what to do. Before I could do anything he spoke.

"It is nice to finally meet you Stella," he said in a, dare I say it, a sexy voice one that was meant for the bedroom. "You have caused my family much trouble to hunt you down." He smiled at me as he moved closer. "If you haven't figured out who I am by now," he paused as he grabbed for my hand. He leaned over my hand and kissed the back of it. I was still in shock and fear. He set my hand back down but didn't release it. "I am Thane, your fiancé."

Now just to tell you, I have never fainted on my own before. I am not like one of those girls in the movies that just faint for no reason. But I have to tell you I almost did at that moment. I was so shocked, just staring at him. 'That's where I've seen him before' I thought in my stupor. It wasn't till he started talking again that I jumped out of my frozen state.

"Your family is here talking to my parents," he commented, looking at me like he wanted to laugh. I tried to school my face from the shock as he continued. "They are talking to my parents about the… contest. For some reason they have no idea about it." He gave me a pointed look. Hey I wasn't going to tell my parents about the contest, no way.

I choose to ignore the implied question and asked one of my own while scooting away from him as far as I could, "What happened after I blanked out?"

"Oh you mean when you knocked yourself unconscious," he replied looking me over. I pulled the sheet up more to cover me. "You know normal people don't really knock themselves out. If it weren't for my family who knows who would have picked you up."

Forgetting how intimidating he was, I glared at him. "If it wasn't for your family, I wouldn't be here in the first place!" I shouted loud enough that people outside of the room could probably hear us.

A nurse poked her head in after hearing me yell. "Oh you're awake," she calmly said coming over with a clipboard in hand. "Do you feel alright?" she questioned while putting her hand on my forehead. Thane got up from his chair and leaned against the wall watching. "Does your head hurt?"

I turned my attention to the Nurse. "I just have a little headache," I complained. She nodded then asked if I was seeing spots which I replied with a no. She nodded again then said that she was going to inform my parents that I was awake, and left the room.

I started to doze off when Thane came back into view. "You know you still haven't answered my question," I stated, after gulping. Thane has the same intimidating presences as his father.

He smiled at me and sat down next to me again. I again scooted away as far as I could. Don't ask me why I didn't move closer to him like any normal girl would do. I get intimidated by people that are considered "hot". Or it could just be that his mother is a psycho witch, either one.

"Well after you knocked yourself out, the guy next to you started to panic until my family came along. My mother just wanted to kidnap you right then and there," I shuddered at the thought of that, "but my father and I convinced her to talk to your parents first so I picked you up and we drove to this hospital." He leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable. "Then we called your parents down. Do you know how surprised and worried they were to hear that their daughter was in the hospital, and that she suddenly has a fiancé?"

I bet they are pissed. 'What am I going to do?' I thought desperately. I groaned and sunk my head into my lap as Thane started to laugh. All of a sudden I felt fingers on my chin, lifting my face up to look in his eyes. His eyes held laughter in them as he contemplated me.

"You know…" he said slowly. "You're kind of cute in your own strange way." I again was so shocked I couldn't do anything except to blush. Then I noticed that our faces were getting closer.

'Oh no…' I thought panicking. 'He isn't… Oh crap he is.' As our facing getting closer his eyes were slowly closing. 'NOOOO!! Not my first KISS!! I don't want it in a hospital!' I was too paralyzed to move out of the way. Another memory that was going to suck. My first kiss is in a hospital after I knocked myself out. Great.

Just before our mouths connected the door opened. I jumped so high I almost landed on the floor. Thane calmly leaned back in his chair to look at who had interrupted, acting as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile after regaining my balance, I tried to control my breathing while looking at my parents as they came in the room.

My mother rushed to the side of the bed asking "Are you alright Hun?" as my dad glared at Thane. Thane in response just smirked. I nodded in response while keeping an eye on my dad as my mom hugged me close to her.

"Mom really I'm fine. Just a little headache is all," I said trying to wiggle out of her embrace as the door opened again. In came the wicked witch of the west and her husband. The Witch was smiling at all of us while her husband showed nothing on his face about the situation that we were in. The parents gathered around Thane on one side of the bed and my parents moved to the other.

"Now that the family is reunited…" Aloria paused looking at us. "Let us begin."

"Hunny what are they talking about?" my mom asked me looking worried. "They say that you are to marry their son. Is that true?"

"NOO!!" I shouted. I did not want to marry their son at all. Especially with the lovely display that I had when I woke up. To my embarrassment though, my eyes started to tear up. I hate crying but this situation just stressed me out too much.

"Yes she is," stated Aloria glaring at me even though she had a smile on her face. "She won our contest in a magazine that we put out. There is no backing out now." She turned to my parents and continued. "She sent her information in and about a week ago we came and interviewed her for our son. She was perfect but we still had to go see the other contestants. We called her…" she looked at the clock which was hanging on the wall left of the bed. "…yesterday, and told her that she had won, but it seemed that her cell phone was in possession of a friend. I believe Dar was his name."

By this time I was steaming, I was so mad. My parents weren't supposed to know about that. I could tell that they were not happy at me by the looks I was receiving from them. I was about to saw an excuse but the door slammed open and in walked Philip and Netha, their clothes askew, like they had rushed to get here.

My parents by this time were so shocked at what was happening. My mom, her mouth was opened and my dad didn't move. Philip and Netha moved towards them.

"Mom it's my fault. I knew that they had come over and convinced them two of them," he waved at Netha and I, "not to tell you hoping this whole thing would blow away."

My mom nodded her head like she understood and looked back at me. "Why would you send in your personal information to a magazine?" she questioned.

The Serran's were just standing on the right side of the room watching us all. I think they were enjoying this. I looked at my mom in outrage. "I am not that dumb mom!" I yelled at her. She gave me a look and I lowered my voice when I continued, "Cam and Adalina sent in my info. I didn't find out until it was too late." Which was sort of a lie…

Basillio cleared his throat. He waited for all of us to look at him before he spoke. "No matter how the information got to us we still have a dilemma." He looked straight at me, creeping me out. I mean come on he is a vampire. "You are going to marry our son," he said with finality.

Silence ensued after Basillio's comment. Everyone was looking at one another except Basillio who was looking at me. I gulped and turned to look at my parents. They seemed to be at a loss for words.

'There is no way you can get out of this Stella.' I turned and looked at Aloria who in turn was looking at my parents for some sort of reaction. I didn't want to see who Thane was looking for because, personally, he made me nervous.

'What should I do?' I questioned myself while looking in my lap as if the answer would come and hit me in the face. I thought over Aloria's words (or would it be thoughts?) Then opened my mouth, knowing I was going to regret this for the rest of my life.

"Fine," I said looking up at the Serran family. Thane, I noticed, was now just leaning on the hospital wall looking intently at me. "I will marry your son…" I paused. "With conditions."

My parent's side of the room gasped as Aloria questioned, "And what conditions would that be?" She was now looking intently at me. I hated how people will just stare at me.

I squirmed before continuing, "I want my parents to receive money or something with this deal." I paused thinking this over. "Plus I want them to be safe." I mean come on; if you were a witch and vampire you are bound to have a few enemies.

Aloria looked as if she was going to argue but Basillio intervened. "She is right," he said looking at his wife. "If she is going to marry our son, or forced to marry our son she should get something out of it."

"She will get our son, what more will she want," Aloria argued as if we weren't there.

Basillio ignored her and turned to look at me. "How much," he questioned.

I forgot what we were talking about. I mean, he totally just shut the witch down. 'I think I am going to like Basillio as a father-in-law' I thought. Oh right, money. "A million dollars."

My parents started to shake off the shock of me agreeing at the sound of a million dollars. Aloria gasped angrily. Hey I am not going to sell myself cheap, no way. I looked over at Netha and Philip as Basillio was pondering my request. Netha was nodding her head in that "you go girl" way while Philip just looked plain pale.

After a few minutes, where it looked to be Basillio and Aloria were arguing with out words Aloria finally nodded in defeat. "We agree to one million dollars to the parents of Stella Waldon and to make sure that her family is safe in agreement that she will marry our son Thane Serran." She walked over to me. "Shall we seal the deal?" she questioned sticking out her hand.

"Wait a second!!" my mom said coming to stand on the other side of the bed. "You can't do this! This is my daughter." My mom calmed down a little before continuing, "Shouldn't you be bargaining with us?"

"Please mom!" I whined. I took her hand in mine. "They aren't going to let me go you might as well get something out of it."

To my embarrassment, my mom started to tear up. She gave me a tight hug and stood up again, looking at Dad. He walked over and gripped my hand. My mom and dad started to whisper for a little bit before turning back to the Serran's.

"We agree to these terms but," my Dad stated glaring at them. "My daughter can see us anytime she wants and she has to finish school first."

Aloria nodded. "Agreed." She stuck out her hand and my Dad reached over and shook it. "Shall we go outside and go over the fine details? Your daughter looks tired," she said glancing my way. All of the tension in the room was decreasing, making me realize how tired I really was.

Both sides of parents walked out of the room, I guess to talk about the wedding and whatnot. My brother came over and patted me on the shoulder; then following my parents out of the room. Thane looked over at Netha who glared right back.

"I am not going to leave her in here with _you_," she said nastily. I smiled up at Netha, my savior. I so did not want to be alone with him. Who knows what he would do.

Thane smiled getting up from the wall. He walked over to me while I backed up towards Netha. Thane reached down and snatched my hand before I could pull it away and gave it a kiss on the back. "I will see you later, my star," he promised before swaying out of the room.

I then proceeded to wipe the back of my hand on the hospital sheets. Netha laughed, I guess from the look on my face, which was a combination of freaked out and disgust. Why was he always kissing my hand?

"Well look on the bright side Stella," she said still chuckling. "At least you are going to have a hot husband."

"Shut up Netha," I growled lying down on the bed. I glared up at her as she kept on laughing. Great. I am getting married to a "hot", creepy guy and my best friend slash cousin is laughing at me. My life sucks.

* * *

**So there you have it! You guys finally met Thane. This pretty much is the end of part one of this story. As of know I have a very vague plot so this story could go a lot of ways. Plus I am editing the first 7 chapter again. After I looked over and read the stuff I noticed (and my friends) a lot of errors. So hopefully I can get those fixed posted up.**

**I hope you guys will stick with this story despite my awful updates. I am hoping during Spring break I can get another chapter written. We'll see how that goes. Please read and review!!**

**P.S. I started thinking that I could write stories on Cam and Adalina as well as Dar after this story is finished. What do you guys think??**


	9. Dinner Time!

**AN: OMG I haven't updated in like forever. I am sooooo sorry guys. I thank you for your patience, but I just had the worst writers block with starting this chapter. I thank you for sticking with the story and please forgive my errors since this is the rough draft. If it is really bad I might take down the chapter and fix it. Again thank you for all of your review and I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 9- Dinner time!**

I woke up the next morning feeling better, my headache was gone. A nurse was in the room putting sheets on the chair next to the bed. She told me that my parents are signing me out in the waiting area. I got out of bed, thanking her, and headed out to meet them. I didn't see a trace of the Serran's.

Netha, who was reading in a chair, looked up when I walked in. She got up coming towards me.

"Hey Stella, feeling better?" she asked stopping in front of me, giving me a huge hug. I wiggled out of her embrace before answering.

"I feel fine, headache gone," I replied as we walked toward the parents. "Where did the Serran's go?" I asked, though I was glad that they were gone. They intimidated the heck out of me.

My mom turned around answering, "They left." She asked me how I was and after I nodded she continued. "They invited us over for dinner around five."

"Do we really have to go?" I pleaded as we headed towards the door. I really, really didn't want to go.

"Yes," answered my dad getting in the car. Netha and I jumped in to the back seat of my dad's Camry as my mom got in the passenger seats. I assumed my brother was already at home since I didn't see him. "We didn't settle the details because we wanted you to be there when we discuss them." He paused while pulling out of the parking lot. "They also want us to see the house. They gave us the address."

"Where is it," I asked curious. My mom got the address out and gave it to me. When I didn't recognize the street name I gave it back. At the moment I was just glad to be going home.

The first thing I saw as we pulled into the drive way was cars parked outside our house. Dad parked and we all got out of the car, immediately getting ambushed.

"Oh my gosh Stel, are you alright?" a voice yelled pulling me into a hug. I hate hugs. As I tried to squirm away another set of arms surrounded me.

"Girl, how stupid are you?" said a voice I recognized immediately. I looked between heads to see Lalya looking at me, arms crossed and eye brows raised.

I finally got out of the hugs to notice Cam and Adalina. My parents had snuck away giving me my alone time with my friends.

"I'm fine Cam," I answered her, putting my hands in my pocket. Turning to Lalya I defended myself, "That was the only thing I could think of at the time."

"And how do you have a better GPA then me?" questioned Lalya.

"Because I am a genius," I commented back. Adalina came up and patted me on the shoulder asking me silently if I was Ok. I smiled at her and was about to ask what they wanted to do before I was body slammed from the side.

"STELLA!!" shouted a male voice, twirling me around in circles while I hit his arms to put me down. I looked up to see Dar as he set me down and consumed me in his arms again, squeezing oxygen from my lungs.

"Where are you hurt? Did they hurt you? Me and Kael will go beat them up for you!" exclaimed Dar. It was just then I noticed Kael standing next to Lalya.

"Dar you buffoon! I'm fine, they didn't hurt me. I just knocked myself unconscious. Will you let me go! I can't breath!" I wheezed out at the end. Dar let go of me, putting his hands on my shoulders staring me straight in the eyes, I guess I make sure I was telling the truth. I don't have a very good poker face.

"Alright if you're sure…" Dar asked questionably. I nodded at him noticing Kael was indeed there standing next to Lalya who had a blush on cheeks for some reason. Interesting….

"So what's going to happen," Adalina said quietly after a slight pause. I looked around the group to find them all looking at me intently.

"Ummm…" I said nervously. They kept on looking at me. "Can you guys quit staring at me? You know how I hate people staring at me!!" I yelled at them. They all looked away for a moment before focusing back on to me. I sighed. They just can't respect my wishes.

"Well we are going to meet them for dinner to discuss the details of my life pretty much," I answered them, watching their eyes widening.

There was another pause before Cam said bluntly, "So you are going to marry him??"

"Most likely," I said depressingly.

"Why most likely," asked Lalya moving closer to me with a confused look on her face.

"Well I am going to try my hardest to get out of it," I told them like that was the obvious answer. I mean I didn't want to married this early in life and to what? A half witch, half vampire. No way.

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Cam.

"Ummm, I don't really know," I said starting to get looks from my friends. "I'll think of something though."

"What exactly happened after I called," asked Dar. The rest of group nodded in agreement. I started to tell the whole event over, even after I woke up in the hospital and meeting with Thane.

After I finished there was a short silence before Cam said, "At least the guys hot isn't he?"

I turned and glared at her before I heard my parent yelling for me in the house. I turned to say goodbye to them. They wanted to come with me for dinner, but I told them no because I didn't think they would be quiet welcome. They left, Cam and Adalina talking softly, Lalya and Kael holding hands. I turned to ask Dar what was going on.

"Yeah they're going out. Weird I know," he answered me before I could ask. He turned and looked at me then. "Are you sure you're going to be OK?" he asked hugging me again, gently this time.

"Yeah Dar," I answered smiling at him for his concern. He let me go as I continued, "I'll have my family with me, including Netha."

He smiled at that. He knew how protective Netha got over me and vise versa. He waved goodbye before putting his hands in his pockets walking towards his house. I, as well, turned back to go into the house to see what my parents wanted.

A couple hours later my mother was yelling at me to get ready. I was just lying around in my room trying to think of something that would dissuade the Serran's to have me as their new daughter-in-law. I got off the bed and tried looking for clothes that weren't too fancy or to slobbish to where at the dinner. I hoped that there was going to be food there that I actually liked because I was a picky eater.

I finally settled with normal caprices and a black v-neck t-shirt with a white tank top underneath. I was brushing my hair because it was messed up from lying on my bed when there was a knock at my door. I turned around yelling, "Come in" while trying to find some hair ties on my dresser which was extremely messy.

Netha barged through the door wearing a similar outfit as me except her top was green. "Are you ready for this?" she asked walking across the floor and sat on my bed. I looked at her and sighed.

"As ready as I am ever going to be," I replied making my way towards my door to head downstairs.

"Just remember I am going to be there with you for moral support," she said following me downstairs to meet my parents in the family room.

Before we went in, I turned around giving Netha a one armed hug. "Thanks," I said appreciably. We headed inside to find my brother already on the couch watching TV. Netha and I sat down next to Philip not saying anything just watching family feud.

Finally my mom came downstairs with dad following. After we all nodded saying that we were ready we headed out to the car in the garage, parents in the front seat, with us kids in the back, Netha in the middle. Dad pulled out and no one really talked just watched as houses went by.

After awhile I asked, "Do we really know where there house is? I mean is it even in our city?" I directed this questioned to mom because she would know the answer.

"Yes, it's in the city and the way we are headed it seems to be a rich part of town," answered my mom, who was looking at the street signs we were passing, making sure we wouldn't get lost. We probably are going to anyways because we always did.

My mom and dad started going over directions while Netha leaned over whispering, "Hey he's rich to," in which I nudged her to be quiet. Personally I didn't want to marry a rich person, having the stereotype snob person in mind.

We pulled on a street that had huge house. I mean wow; these are the types of house you see on TV with famous people. Netha, Philip and I were staring in awe at the houses before my parents said, "I think this is it."

We all turned to look at the front and I gasped. That house must have been the biggest on the street as well as the whole neighborhood! The outside was a cream color with columns in front of the main door. There were tons of windows and what looked to be the enter way was curved, really there was know way to describe the house. My dad pulled into the drive way next to the house and we all trucked to the front door.

Dad reached out to ring there door bell which I will say was very creeping, like I didn't want to ring this thing at night. Philip, Netha and I were still amazed by size of the house when the door was opened by a maid. We turn to look at her as she bowed.

"The master's are expecting you," she said straightening. "Please follow me," she said politely before turning around walking away. We stepped in to follow her when I stopped. 'This foyer is huge' I thought. 'Who needs this big of a foyer?' There was a huge empty space in the middle and at the far end were three double doors with stairs leading to a double door above the middle door in between the three doors. Netha pushed me again pointing towards the right double door seeing the maid had passed through. We both hurried to catch up.

When we caught I started looking at the painting in the hallway. They were of different things but what caught my attention were the paintings of the different people. They were all so beautiful, like they were actually sculpted. The painter though had captured emotions of the individuals making sure they looked very really looking at you.

Finally we ended up looking like a living room, complete with a fireplace. I wasn't looking to close to the furniture because what caught my eye were the two people sitting on the couch waiting for us. Aloria and Basillio were sitting, looking at us with amused expressions. I guess the awe was still on our faces.

Aloria got up with a smile on her face. "That will be all," she said waving her hand at the maid, who walked out of the room leaving us alone with the two older Serran's. I can only count my blessing because Thane wasn't in the room. For being all 'hot' according to my friends, he still kind of freaked me out.

"So lovely that you all could come," Aloria directed at us. My parents nodded, returning the greeting. "Please sit down," Aloria said sitting down again. "Dinner isn't quite ready yet."

I looked around and noticed a love seat towards the side of the room. I made a beeline toward it dragging Netha with me. My parents sat on another couch with my brother. The couches were unbelievable soft, as I sunk right into them. I could have stayed there forever. Otherwise the room was elegant, everything looked expensive. The walls were a very pale blue, setting off the dark blue carpet, and the white furniture. There was even a grand piano in the corner of the room as well as a sitting window. You know those windows that have a cushioned seal where people can sit on.

I turned my head towards Aloria as she started to speak. "Sorry, Thane isn't here at the moment. He is still upstairs getting ready for this evening."

"What are we going to have to eat," I asked. I hoped it was something good or I will be starving by the time I got home.

Basillio straighten up answering me. "We are having stake and chicken as well as many salads to choice from." I nodded at this, while inside I was jumping for joy. I loved chicken!

"So do we wait for discussing Stella's future with us or do we go into it right now?" asked Aloria looking at my parents then at me.

"I don't care," I said. Really at that moment I was looking forward to food since I didn't have any lunch.

"Now is fine," answered my mom, nodding at the Serran's. "We already made it clear that we want our daughter to finish high school. Also she can see us anytime she wants," continued my mom.

"Yes we did agree to that," answered Aloria. She leaned back into the couch crossing her legs. "So where is she going to live?" asked Aloria. She was about to go on when someone interrupted.

"Won't she be living with us?" All of us looked towards the door. Thane was leaning against the doorway with a smug smile on his face. His hair had the good messy look, and his eyes were bright. He had black slakes on with a black long dress shirt. He sauntered into the room looking around till his gaze got to me. I gulped and I swore the whole room heard me. At least Thane must have for he smiled wider showing a hint of fang. A hint of Fang!! He walked towards the couch Netha and I were sitting on and squished in next to me. Me, freaking out, scooted closer to Netha to get as far away from him as possible. He in turn just smiled and put is arm behind me, and scooted closer to me.

Aloria smiling at my display answered him. "That was what I was thinking."

"Why would she live with you?" questioned my mom defensively. "She can stay with us until they get married." I silently agreed with her.

"But we need to get to know each other first," objected Thane moving his arm closer to me. I, on the other hand, tried to get as small as possible so he wouldn't touch me. "I think living in the same house will fix that for us and make us more acquainted," finished Thane finally landing his arm around my shoulder. I tried to look at Netha for some support. She got the message scooting closer to me. I was starting to get squished from both sides.

My parents looked a little unsure as to what to say to that since it was true; we needed to get to know each other. Aloria looked around the whole room nodding. "Alright so she will be staying with us until they get married," she said with finality. I was starting to feel dread. This was not looking good. "She may go over to your house if she wants but sleeps here," Aloria clarified more. My parents looked relieved at that.

The door on the right from the door we can in opened and another maid popped her head in. "Dinner is being served," she said and left. The older Serran's stood as well as my parents. Thane stood up offering me a hand. Netha stood up the same time offering her hand as well. They both stared at each other in challenge when I took Netha's hand. Thane for a moment, I swear, looked frustrated but it could have been my imagination. You know how those things go.

Before the Aloria and Basillio made their way out of the room I asked them where the bathroom was, for when you got to go, you got to go.

Aloria pointed through the door I originally came through. "Go through that door and it is the third door on the left," she said. A smile then lit her face. "Thane can show you if you want?"

"No," I said quickly as Thane started to move my way. "I'm sure I can find it myself," I said making a dash towards the door. Finally out in the hallway, I counted the doors on the left coming to the third one as instructed. Opening the door I let myself in to what I say is the biggest bathroom I had ever seen. I mean it didn't even have a tub but it was still huge. All of the counters, toilet and shower were made of what looked to be silver. I wasn't sure though.

After using the restroom I was shutting the door when I felt someone coming up behind me. When a hand touched my shoulder I jumped swing my arm around high, hitting someone in the face.

"OWWW!" I turned around and to my surprise was Dar holding his nose.

"What the heck are you doing here Dar?!" I questioned shock at seeing him. His hair was messed up like he ran here and was wearing faded jeans with a band t-shirt on, looking way out of place with the surroundings.

"I'm here to offer moral support before you bashed me in the nose," replied Dar, taking his hand away showing his red nose.

"Well," I said smiling. "At least your nose isn't bleeding." He just gave me a look. "What's with you and Netha with the 'moral support' thing," I questioned. I mean did they think there was something wrong with my morals?

"I just wanted to be here for you like a good friend," answered Dar innocently. I just shook my head motioning him to follow me. I mean as long as he was here then he should eat right?

He caught up looping his arm with mine. "Dude do you know how big this house is?" He questioned looking at me with excitement. "They have two freakin' ball rooms! Two not one! You could throw an awesome party in this house," he commented.

I stopped looking back at him. "How do you know there are two ballrooms?" I questioned suspiciously. He looked down blushing.

"Ummm," he said shaking his head. "I kind of got…lost when I came in. I didn't know which door you guys had gone through."

We started walking again as he answered, "I would have probably spent the night here."

Shaking my head again I was about to open the door to the living room (wait how the door close?) when it opened for me. Thane was standing there with all his glory looking at us.

"Who are you," both Thane and Dar asked at once. Thane grabbed my arm, trying to pull me away from Dar but Dar didn't let go.

"This is my house," Thane answered Dar glaring at him. "I ask the questions."

"Well I am Dar, Stella's best friend," answered Dar glaring back. "So who are you?" Dar started pulling on my arm again.

"_I_," stressed Thane, "am her fiancé." Thane started pulling on my arm more. My arms were starting to hurt. "What are you doing in _my_ house?"

While Dar was giving his answer I looked at the two of them. Both had black hair but Thane had hints of blue running through and while Dar had bright blue eyes, Thane had more dark clear blue eyes. Thane was paler in comparison but sorry to say had a better built then Dar did. What they did have in common was height. They were the same size and that just made me feel even shorter.

"You need to get out of my house," continued Thane after Dar finished his explanation.

"What if I don't want to," challenged Dar, stepping closer to Thane.

Thane took the challenge. "Then I will make you," growled Thane grabbing Dar's shirt pushing him away from me.

"Wait!" I yelled grabbing on to Thane. Still holding Dar he looked at me. It was then I noticed he had a reddish tint in his eyes. I let go slowly saying, "Can he stay for dinner please. He really is my friend and was just looking out for me."

Thane looked at me a little longer before nodding. He let Dar go, grabbing my hand in the process. He kissed the back of it, making me blush. Never looking away from me, which was a little unnerving he said, "Follow me." He put my hand on his arm and led us to what was the dinning room.

Everyone was seated but wasn't eating. They looked up when we walked into the room. Everyone looked surprised to see Dar there. Netha though started giggling.

"We have an extra guest," he said leading me to two empty chairs on his mother's right. A maid walked in then bringing rolls, mummm my favorite, when Thane asked for another chair to be set. The maid nodded leaving the rolls and got another chair. "This is Dar a friend of Stella's," he said to his parents who were regarding Dar with blank faces. Dar stood nervously until the maid set the chair next to Netha. Thane pulled out my chair bowing to me. I blushed and said a quiet thank you as he took his chair, flashing a smile at me.

"Nice to meet you Dar," said Basillio. "I am lord of this house, Basillio Serran, and this is my lovely wife Aloria Serran. I see you have met my son Thane."

"Nice to meet you too," said Dar confidently. Dar never freaked out with new people for too long like I did. I envied him for that.

"Let us begin eating shall we?" asked Aloria. We all started digging in to the food. My parents were talking to Thane's parents while Philip was asking Netha how college was going. Since I wasn't sitting next to Dar I couldn't talk to him, which only left one other person….

"So what school do you go to?" questioned Thane as he before he took a bite of his stake.

I stared at my food as I answered, too afraid to look at him. "Oh just the local high school." He started to ask me other questions about my life such as friends, birthday, and favorites. I answered all of these shortly and awkwardly. I again was too afraid to ask my own questions. Soon dinner was over which I was glad. I was ready to get out of there half hour ago.

We were all getting up, my parents saying we needed to go. "Oh well," said Aloria leading all of us to the foyer again. "Stella can come over tomorrow to have a tour of the house as well as showing you your new room," she said to me smiling. I really didn't like her smile. It reminded me of an evil step mother. Or evil step mother-in-law, which she kind of was.

We started out the door when Thane grabbed my arm pulling me back. He brought me into a hug, kissing my cheek before saying, "See you tomorrow." I blushed and said a quick goodbye before bolting out the door following my family. As I reached the door I heard him laugh at my embarrassment.

Dar went to his own car which was a couple houses down. He waved goodbye saying the same as Thane as I waved back. We all jumped into our cars and on the road home I thought, 'I still have one week of finals.' I sighed. This is going to bad week I have a feeling.

* * *

****

**AN: So how did you like that chapter. Gives you a preview of the house as well as some Thane time. Can you believe Dar went and did that? Please if you have any comments on the story that are good or can help me improve I would love to hear them so please R&R! **

**P.S. I just want to say that I will never put up a review limit to keep posting chapters. Personally I think these things are not helpful because what if the reviewer really doesn't have a say but 'good job update soon'. Usually I comment on things that I really like about the chapter or things that need fixing. I just wanted to say that so you guys won't feel pressured to do that. (This is my belief. I you don't think the same way I am not critizing you just putting what I believe.)**


	10. Unexpected surprises

**AN: Alright I admit it. I am so lazy and meant to get this done earlier. Sorry about that. The plus is it is the longest chapter yet! Yeah!! Well I would like to thank all the people that reviewed or added to favorites or alerts. I totally appreciate the support. So I am trying to reply to all reviews, so sorry if I don't get to you. Well enough talk! Here is the next chapter. **

**Chapter 10: Unexpected surprises**

The next day was Sunday, thank goodness. I woke up early like I usually did and my family headed off to church like normal, which was welcomed. I haven't really had any normal days the past couple of days. After church we headed back home and I went up to my room to go back to bed. I loved my sleep.

After getting a couple more hours I headed downstairs to eat some lunch and continued my usual Sunday routine or doing homework or lazing around the house till my parents asked for some chorus to be done. During this time there was only one interruption when Aloria called. My mother answered and talked. At this time was on the computer typing up some last minute homework. I am such a procrastinator.

"Aloria wants you to come over today, so you can start planning your new room and getting used to the house," said my mom coming down toward me.

There was no way I was going over there. I needed recuperation time after all that has happened. "Mom!" I whined. "I have homework I have to finish for this last week of school." I put a desperate look on my face, pleading.

"Alright dear, school comes first," mom said as she turned away and said the same thing to Aloria. They talked for a bit more before mom hung up the phone and told me that Aloria agreed, since it was part of the deal.

That night I went to bed tired and so not ready for school. But at least it was more time away from the Serran's. Right?

I woke up the next morning rolling over to look at the clock. 5:58. Urggg. I always woke up a little before my alarm actually goes off. It's so annoying. I rolled over to snooze till around 6:15 like normal. Finally it came around and I slowly got out of bed going to my dresser.

By the time I was done doing my usual morning routine I had enough time to pack my stuff and leave, saying bye to dad since mom had already left. I walked to the car noticing that Dar's car was still there. He was probably going to be late again.

I got to school with plenty of time meeting up with Adalina in the library. We started to chat a little a while about our up coming finals.

"I'm a little nervous for my math final," said Adalina quietly looking up from her math book she had set out.

"Ad, you're going to be fine," I said patiently trying to finish my science homework for today. "You're smart in everything, unlike me and my English final." I glanced up at her.

She smiled at me, her eyes crinkling. Everyone knew how bad I was at English, especially in the spelling area.

"Hey ladies what's up?"

I looked up to see Lalya pulling out a chair and sitting down. I saw her other friends walking away.

Looking back at her I said, "Not much." Adalina replied much in the same. "So what finals are you worried about?" I questioned. Lalya snorted.

"None," she commented leaning back in the chair. "I don't know why you guys all obsess about finals. They're not that big." She crossed her arms over her chest.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah so says the person who has what?? Solid C's?" I replied. Lalya is laid back about school and doesn't really care about her grades that much. There was a pause in which Lalya gave me a look that said shut up before I ventured out with a question.

"So…." I said trying to look indifferent. "What's with you and Kael?" I glanced slyly at her. To my surprise she blushed. I mean, Lalya almost never blushed.

"Ummm," she said quietly. "We are…sort of….going out." She ended her sentence blushing even more.

"Ahhh," said Adalina smiling at her. "That's so cute. You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah," said Lalya still blushing. "He so different from the other guys that I have dated."

"Like smart and not a loud mouth," I inserted.

Lalya glared at me for a second before looking at me more intensely. She opened her mouth to say something when someone interrupted.

"HEY GUYS!!" We all turn around to see Cam rushing to us. She looked a little disheveled. I glanced at the clock while the Librarians were telling her to be quiet and don't run in the library. Yep. Almost late like always. The first bell was about to ring. I looked over at her as she grabbed a chair and sat down.

"What's up," Cam said looking around at us. Adalina just started laughing again, looking down at her math.

"I was just about to ask Stella how the dinner went," said Lalya looking at Cam. "Before I was interrupted by your yelling." The bell rang right afterward. We all gathered our stuff to go to our first class, which none of us have together.

"Soooo?" questioned Cam as we got out the doors. The Librarians were glaring at Cam all the while. They knew how to keep grudges. "How did the dinner go?"

"Well…. It went OK," I said unsure of how much to tell them. "Except Dar did show up in the middle of it."

"What?!" Cam and Lalya yelled while Adalina just looked stun. We were coming up to where we usually split off. "Are you serious?"

"Yep," I said. I turned and waved at them. "I'll tell you guys about it later." They said their goodbyes going different ways. As I was heading into the English building I saw Dar running to catch up to Kael who was going in the Science building. I shook my head at him.

I went and sat down in English listening to the boring lecture which was suppose to help us with our up coming finals. Just to say I am not good at English so I am only hoping to get a B on the final. The class ended and I was heading to History class which I shared with Adalina when I heard some girls ahead of me talking. I know it's not good to eavesdrop but they were just talking so loud anyone around them could have heard.

"Did you see that new guy!" said one girl with a mini skirt. From what I gather, she and her friend were the popular girls in the junior grade. I really don't really pay attention to other grades but my own.

"OMG I hear he is a senior! He looks older though like he's 20," gushed the other girl. 'Why would a senior come now when schools almost over?' I thought to myself.

The other girl must have picked up my thought. "Why would he be here now?" the first girl asked. "I mean graduation is in, like, a week."

"I don't care," snapped the other girl. "He's hot!!"

The continued to giggle and fawn over this idea of a new boy all the way to my classroom which is where I turned off.. Once I got in the classroom though everyone seemed to be talking about him. Who the heck was he? This hasn't happened before in this school. I mean we did get new people but the talk wasn't this big.

I went over and sat next to Adalina. "Who do you think their all talking about?" I questioned her getting out my stuff for class. She shrugged as the teacher came in telling people to be quiet. People throughout class still whispered about this mysterious person.

"I heard he's famous."

"I heard he's single," said a girl suggestively. I looked over to see on of the cheerleader that I bumped into when chasing Adalina and Cam about the article. She already had a boyfriend though.

"That's a lie" said her friend. "Eva already asked him out and he replied he already had a girlfriend."

More whispers went out throughout the day. By the time lunch was around I was so tired of hearing about the 'New guy'. I mean I still don't know his name. I went over to our usual table of friends consisting of Cam, Adalina, Dar and Kael. Some days more of Cam's or Dar's friends would sit with us but today Lalya was sitting next to Kael. They were holding hands.

"Have you heard?" asked Cam. She opened her mouth to say more before I stopped her.

"NO more!" I said tightly. "I am so sick of hearing the same thing over and over again." I sat down next to Cam and Adalina. FYI the table is a round table. Dar was seated next to Cam, then Kael then Lalya.

"So what happened at the Serran's house?" asked Lalya talking a bite of her salad.

"Well one their house is huge!" I exclaimed. I continued for a little while explaining what happened.

I was getting to the part where they would say I would get my own room when Cam looked behind me. "Hey that must be the new guy."

"Cam at this point in my life," I said dramatically. "I really don't care. He probably is a stuck up jerk. I heard he already had a girlfriend anyways."

"To bad. He looks so good," sighed Cam.

"Hey he looks familiar," said Lalya squinting at the boy. "I might know him from somewhere."

Dar looked up from his pizza and froze. "Hey Dar what's wrong. Got pizza stuck in your throat," I joked taking a bite out of my own sandwich. He always ate messy.

"Stella…." Dar said slowly.

"Hey look at that the new guy is coming over here!" said Cam excitedly. "Hey I'm Camilia! Cam for short."

"Hello," said a voice behind me. A very familiar voice. I turned around slowly like in a horror movie to look up at a person I never wanted to see at school. "My name is Thane." Then looking straight in my eyes he leaned down. I couldn't even move, I couldn't even think past the 'He's here, is he really here?' moment. I swear the whole school was looking at us when he placed his lips on my cheek saying, "Hello my star," in a very deep tone the vibrated through me.

He stood up then smiling at me while I on the other hand was trying to breathe. Just then Dar stood up to come around the table and Eva, the girl who apparently asked him out before came up to him.

Eva hooked on his arm smiling sweetly at him after glaring at me. "Hey Thane why don't you come sit with my friends," she said. I though I heard gagging noises from Lalya.

"I'm sorry," Thane said smoothly all the while taking his arm away from her. I was just getting my bearings back when he put his hand on my shoulder. "You were asking who my girlfriend was," he paused sweeping his hand towards me. "This is Stella Waldon, my girlfriend."

'This is so not good' I thought while most of the girls in the cafeteria turned and glared at me. They all heard the announcement because all were watching the confrontation.

"Really?" asked Eva glancing at me. Then she laughed. "Your joking right Thane?" she asked still laughing. Now most people would be offended by this but since I really didn't want to marry Thane…. "Now come and join my friends and me," she insisted talking hold of Thane and dragging him away. My friends and I watched them walking away, Thane still looking at me.

"That was your boy toy?" asked Lalya in a surprised voice.

"Lalya!" I whispered harshly at her. "He is not my boy toy."

Dar still standing by Cam glared at Thane. "I don't trust him," said Dar finally. "He's the kind that would cheat on you," he continued looking at me with fire in his eyes. "And when he does I don't care what he is I'm going to beat him up!"

"Whoa Dar," Cam explained.

"Dar I think your jumping to conclusions," Kael said quietly. We all looked at Kael as he continued. "You don't even know the guy that well."

"Kael's right about that Dar," I said trying to keep Dar calm. "You don't have to jump the guy." I paused." Even though I don't want to marry him." I patted his hand after he sat back down. "We'll find another way to get rid of him."

"Alright," said Dar pouting. We went back to talking. Soon the bell rang and we all headed our separate ways with me and Dar heading off to math. Kael stayed behind with Lalya to do who knows what.

"I still can't believe his parents got him into the school. Its finals week!" exclaimed Dar shaking his head.

"I know." We walked into the classroom taking our seats. "I wonder what their up to."

"They want us to spend more time together," replied Thane taking the seat next to me. I gasped out loud as he turned and smiled at me. I swear he comes from out of no where. "And since you spend most of you time at school this is where they placed me." He paused for a moment while both Dar's and my mouths were hanging open. "Though they did mess up my schedule." He leaned over and took my hand.

'OMG!! Why does he keep taking my hand!!' I thought trying to pull away. He tightened his grip on me so I couldn't get away. "Are you in this class?" I asked stupidly.

Thane just smiled, kissing the back of my hand. What was with that!!

"Thane!! Your in this class!!" some girls rushed in taking the remainder of the seats around him chatting the whole time, how cute he was and how strong he was, stroking his ego. During this time I took my hand out of his and got my math stuff out. Before the complements got way out of hand the teacher came in telling people to get the review worksheets out.

Dar again started to zone out, like usual, and I started to doodle on my paper. Math was my easiest subject and review stuff was so boring. As I was drawing my anime eyes a note landed on my desk. I looked up at Dar but he was still zoned out. I then slowly looked at Thane who was still paying attention to the teacher, but was looking a little bored.

I reached for the note, opening it up, making sure the teacher was not watching. The note read:

Stella, my mother wishes for you to go shopping with us after school.

Will you meet me after your last class?

I believe its gym, is it not?

Oh crap. 'Think of something Stella' I thought to myself. 'I do not want to go shopping with them. MUST AVIOD!!' I quickly wrote down my response.

Sorry I have….chores to do right after school.

I tossed the note back at Thane, without looking at him. 'Chores? Is that the best I can come up with?' I thought despairingly towards myself. 'I am so lame.' Then the note hit my hand again. I quickly looked back at Thane but it seems that he hasn't even moved. I wished I was that composed. I quickly opened the note as the teacher started to pass out more review worksheets.

That's alright. I will come with you after school and bring you over

to my house when you are done.

NO! He was ruining my plan to get away from them. I quickly wrote, "You don't have to," and left it at that, conversation done. I tossed the note over at him and got to work on the review sheets. I didn't want to do them at home. Well actually I won't mind because it gave me an excuse not to go with him but them I would have to banter with him right now, which is not what I want to do.

I guess that did the trick because Thane never bothered me again. In that class. I looked up after awhile and noticed the bell was about to ring. I leaned over to hit a still sleeping Dar, jolting him awake. He turned and glared at me right when the bell rang.

"So what do we have to do?" asked Dar getting his stuff to leave. I shoved the work into my own backpack wanting to leave as fast as possible to get away from Thane.

"Just review worksheets," I said hurriedly making a 'hurry up' motion with my hands. Dar looked over at Thane guessing what my problem was, and threw his backpack over his shoulder. We quickly walked fast toward the door and were almost through it when a hand shot out to grab my hand.

Thane pulled me back so I was walking along with him. "You didn't answer my question," he commented, pulling me along while I tried to get away.

"What question?" asked Dar, who was trying to be polite, taking Kael's advice. He ended up walking on the other side of me as we pushed through the crowd of girls trying to talk to Thane. Geeze these girls needed lives. "I didn't hear you ask a question."

Thane looked up at Dar and I saw annoyance flash through his eyes. Wonder why? "I gave her a note in class asking if she had gym next," answered Thane looking back at me.

"Yeah so what if I do," I answered defensively. Why does he need to know? "You don't have to escort me, you know. I am sure there are plenty of girls that want you as an escort."

Dar was reaching his point where he turned off and waited for Thane's answer. "Oh that's good cause I have that class also." I stared at him while my brain was screaming 'NOOOOOO!!' Dar didn't look too happy either. He is way too protective of me, but hey I would do the same for him. He glared at Thane and stomped down the hallway. Thane just glanced at him and continued on our way.

"So I'll follow you home right?" asked Thane after a pause. I was trying to avoid talking to him, the locker rooms about 20 feet away. I started to walk faster but Thane kept his grip, slowing me down.

I finally turned to him answering, "You don't have to," I smiled a strained smile at him. "I'll call you when I'm done." Which is never.

We arrived at the locker rooms finally. Those were the longest 20 feet I have ever walked and was about to zip into the room but Thane grabbed both my arms, turning me towards him. He bent over and kissed my cheek, which by the way felt really weird since I am not used to people kissing my cheek, saying, "It is no problem for me, my star." I then felt his head move again but not away.

'OMG!! NO kissing on the lips!' screamed my mind while he closed his eyes skimming his lips towards my mouth. I ripped away from him running for my life in the locker room, leaving him standing there. I got to my locker and sat down breathing hard, heart beating rapidly.

Not ten seconds later Lalya came in with a smile on her face. She then looked at me funny. She sat down next to her locker getting ready to change.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Lalya. "Your face is all red like a cherry and your breathing hard." She looked at me skeptically. "Did you run or something?"

I looked around making sure the other girls were busing before answering, "Thane almost kissed me!" She looked bemused at my face and started laughing. "This is not funny!" I shouted. "I was freaking out!"

She laughed more while answering. "Hun, that's what boyfriends are suppose to do." She smiled at me, shaking her head. "I don't see why you can't enjoy it."

"Lalya!" I growled at her. "I still have virgin lips! Plus were not even boyfriend-girlfriend." I pulled my shirt off and put my P.E. one on.

"Yeah you're more," she retorted. "You're fiancés." She pulled on her shorts and straightened out her shirt. She looked at me while I glared, putting my hands on my hips.

"Not if I can help it," I said angrily. "I don't want to marry him. I also don't want most of the girls at school at my throat." I started to put my hair up. "Just look at all the looks I am getting from them." I shivered. "They all want to kill me for even being near Thane. You know me," I paused as we got to the door to go out to the gym. "I hate being the center of attention. I'm more behind the scenes kind of gal."

"Well girl," said Lalya pointing, "I don't think you're going to be able to get away from him." I looked up to where she was pointing seeing Thane talking to our P.E. teacher.

"Crap," I whispered harshly. "I don't want the same P.E. class as him!" Then I had another thought. "Lalya he going to sit next to me!" I stared at her in horror.

"What?" asked Lalya, stopping to look at me. "Why?"

"There is no last name between ours in this class," I explained shifting on my feet. "His last name is 'Serran' while mine is 'Waldon'."

"Well that sucks," she said, patting me on the back. "Well good luck with that!" She went over and sat in her assigned seat. I grumbled as I walked to mine. I sat down noticing Lalya started to talk to Kael. 'At least one couple is happy' I thought while I watched Thane come sit down next to me. He smiled and opened his mouth to say something when the teacher whistled.

"Alright class, since we don't have a final in this class." There were some cheers to this, me included. "We are doing whatever the majority the class wants." He looked around at us. "We will be turning in lockers for the seniors on Wednesday." The seniors cheered louder. "Alright vote people!"

The class decided to do basketball. We were to form 6 teams since we have 3 courts to play on.

Lalya, Kael and I were on a team. I'm not that bad at basketball. I played for 2 years in middle schools. Thane ended up on another team on the sporty guys and a flirty girl that looked that she kept groping him. Ewwe.

There were two other guys on our team that could play sports but mostly goof off. They were fun. As the coach was telling who to play who I went to the guys listening to them crack jokes.

"Waldon! Your team against Serran's team on court 3!" shouted the coach. We're against Thane? I held in a groan as the rest of my team slowly walked to court 3.

Kael went to go talk to Thane saying who would have the ball first. Thane glanced at me and smirked before doing rock-paper-scissors with Kael. They won the bout and they headed to their respective sides. Now for Kael being all quiet and nice, gets really competitive. Well I guess I do also so whatever.

We went by height for which person we were guarding leaving me to guard the only girl on their team, who was not coordinated at all for sports. This was going to be easy for me.

Thane dribbled the ball down court easily getting by our defensives to make the basket. His team cheered him on give him high fives, and the girl gave him a tight hug. I turned around when I heard Lalya come up laughing.

She came over and whispered to me, "I think your boy is trying to impress you." She looked over my shoulder, her eyes widening. "Either that or make you jealous."

"Why's that?" I asked, getting in ball to pass it in.

"He hugged that girl a little too tightly for a friend."

I glanced at them noticing the girls arm around his waist while his around her shoulders. He looked back over his shoulder at me a smirked more.

I passed the ball to Kael, running up to Lalya. "He shouldn't bother cause…. I really don't care." And I didn't. Anything that would get him away from me. I ran down court trying to get open, hearing Lalya's laugh chase after me. I darted around trying to get an open shot at the basket, when I saw that Thane wasn't guarding Kael, but one of the other guys was. I then felt heat behind me and before I could whip around arms encircled my waist, pulling me back against a rock hard chest.

I glanced up seeing Thane as I felt my face get hot. He was invading my personal space! Which I value a lot. I tried to squirm free but he refused. He just smirked at my attempted. He leaned down and whisper in my ear. "I got you," in a low seductive voice. I shivered looking around for the coach. He was coming this way. Thane moved his lips to my neck. My hairs stood up on end, my brain going blank.

Right when the coach turned Thane released me stepping away. I breathed a sigh of relief as Kael made a three pointer. We hustled down court and gather together.

"Stella what were you doing?" yelled Kael. Like I said competitive.

"I ahh," I stuttered.

"Looks like she was getting cozy with her boyfriend," cooed one of the guys. I blushed even more.

"No he just," I said unsure. "Came and hugged me from behind and wouldn't let me go!"

"Don't let it happen again," barked Kael. He turned and got in position, waiting for the other team to come down court. I looked at Lalya who shrugged.

The game continued on with similar results. Thane kept guarding me, bushing up against me, making me shiver. He even grabbed me once and I shrieked. The coach came over asking what was wrong and I came up with a weak excuse. Our team won barely and I even got a few shots in when I was away from Thane. I was so glad class was over.

Lalya, Kael and I were walking towards the parking lot to meet with our friends. I saw a whole bunch of people surrounding a car, ohhing and ahhing at it. I didn't really care because I have no knowledge of cars. I just think some look prettier then others.

We waited for Dar, Cam and Adalina to show up when some girls took off from the car. Our eyes followed then which lead us to Thane walking out. He was wearing low ridding jeans, and a tight red T-shirt which showed off all of his muscles, including a 6-pack. He wasn't so overly buff though that it looked ugly, just the right amount to look oh so good.

He smiled at the girls talking to them. They all looked like they were going to fall to the ground. Pathetic.

"Hey guys!" shouted Dar running up to us, Cam and Adalina walking behind him. Dar jumped up on my truck laying back as if to sun bathe. "How was P.E.?"

"I heard Thane was in you math class," exclaimed Adalina coming to stop in front of us, her arms hugging some books.

"How was it?" asked Cam leaning against my truck, her hand on her hip.

"Alright I guess," I answered lazily. "Better then P.E."

"Why, what happened?" asked Dar intently, sitting up.

"He kept brushing up against me in basketball," I complained.

"He's in your P.E. class too?" questioned Adalina.

I was about to reply when the before mention strode up to us stopping within our circle. "Hello, my star," Thane said glancing around the circle. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" I noticed his groupies were off a little ways listening in to our conversation.

I sighed, introducing everyone. They all said hi before Thane continued. "Are we ready to go?" he asked looking at me as if I was the only person there.

"Go where?" asked Cam.

"Sure, I guess," I said wincing inward. I was not looking forward to this. Thane nodded and said goodbye before heading to his car.

"Go where?" asked Cam again, directing the question at me.

"I have to go shopping with him and his mother to decorate my room," I answered getting in my truck. "So I can't hang out tonight." I started the truck, yelling, "Dar get off!"

He hopped of the hood waving, while the rest wished me well. I waved goodbye before heading out of the parking lot. A fancy dark blue almost black car followed me out. At the time I didn't know what it was but later found out Thane drove a Jaguar. Apparently they are supposed to be sophisticated.

While driving home I was beginning to get a little nervous about Thane coming over. I mean I didn't even know if Netha or Philip was going to be home and I didn't want to be alone with Thane.

I pulled up on the street and parked in my usual spot and got out of my car, escaping the heat. My car doesn't have air-conditioning and sucks to drive in the summer. I heard a car door slam seeing Thane walking towards the front door, looking at the house on the way. I noticed that no other cars were home. I was on my own. Taking a deep breath, I met him at the front door.

"This is the house," I said nervously opening the front door. I walked in setting my backpack by the door.

"Your house is…" He paused looking for the right word. "Small," he finished looking around.

"Well not everyone is as rich as you," I sneered back. I mean my family isn't poor. Actually were pretty well of, we just weren't millionaires like _some_ people.

He ignored the comment, following me back into the kitchen. "So what kind of chores do you have to do?" He questioned coming closer, too close for my liking.

"Umm," I stuttered. Think of something Stella!! I looked at the counter top jumping for the first idea in my head. "I have to dust the downstairs!"

He looked at me skeptically. What, that was really one of my chores. Only I do it one the weekend. Oh well mom would be happy. I went to the Laundry room leaving Thane in the kitchen, to grab cloth and cleaner. I got started doing the tables. After that was done I was cleaning the windowsill when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around seeing Thane and fell back against the couch.

"Would you stop sneaking up on me!" I yelled at him, shaking with nerves. Why did he insist on invading my bubble! He sank down next to me, putting his arm around me. He kept looking in my eyes.

"What do you want?" I said uncomfortably. He's staring!

He leaned closer putting his forehead against mine. "Your heart is beating fast," he breathed against my face. Mmm nice breath. Wait focus! "Are you nervous?" I had a feeling he was making fun of me.

"Maybe," I breathed back. My brain was frozen not knowing what was going to happen next. He smiled at that and leaned closer, our lips mere millimeters apart. Oh here was my first kiss. I closed my eyes accepting it when the garage door banged open.

"Hello!! Whoa what do we have here?" I jumped back from Thane, leaning back against the arm of the coach. While I was catching my breath Netha came over and sat between us. Thane just sighed and leaned back against the other arm.

"Watch ya doing here?" asked Netha putting her arm around both of us, but looked toward me for an answer.

"I was just dusting before we left to go shopping," I answered relieved that Netha was here. My savior!

"Cool I'll join you!" said Netha excitedly. "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah." I got up to finish the dusting while Netha turned to chat with Thane. I glanced at them seeing a frustrated look on Thanes face before a polite mask dropped in as he answered Netha's questions about what he did during the day. As he explained about going to school, he glanced up and caught my eye. He smirked, his eyes looked to be saying, and 'I almost had you.' And he almost did.

When I finished we headed to the car. Thane insisted that I bring some of my stuff over since I was going to live there, such as my books and backpack, for starters. After grabbing some stuff we packed it in his Jaguar while Netha admired his car. Netha hoped in the back as Thane opened my door. I slipped in and buckled, listening to Netha's excited sounds. She sure loved cars.

"Let's get going, shall we ladies," said Thane starting the car. Netha got him to put down the top and our hair blew in the wind. We followed the road to his house, speeding the whole way.

As he pulled in the drive way Aloria met us outside. "I was wondering when you were going to get here," she commented watching us get out of the car. A maid came out behind her, grabbing my luggage to, I assume, take it to my room.

"Come inside," Aloria said sweeping her arms towards the house. "Let's show you your room." 'I have a feeling you're going to like it' she whispered in my head. I shivered, glaring at her. She just smiled and walked in to the house. Netha followed as Thane grab me around the waist, escorting me after them.

We ended up going up the stairs instead of going the way I first went when I was here last. We walked down a hallway and turned left and went through a door on the right. We walked in and I gasped.

This room was huge, bigger then most of the downstairs of my parent's house. The walls were painted a light blue, the furniture a deep chestnut color. There was a nice deep blue rug on the wood floor that covered most of the floor. The rug I mean. The bed was huge, one of those canopy beds. It must have been a king. I could get used to this. 'Wait Stella you aren't marrying him' I thought to myself.

'Yes you are,' Aloria's voice flitted through my head. I scowled at her while Netha jumped on to the bed. Thane stood next to the door coming from the hall. There were three other doors in the room also, one on each wall. Walking over to one I saw it was a walk in closet. It didn't have any clothes in it though.

"We're going to buy clothes for you," said Aloria walking towards me. "The door on the opposite wall is your own bathroom, while this door," she said pointing at the last door. "Leads to your own balcony. This is your temporary room till you and Thane marry." She smirked. "Then you can move to our second master suite here."

"You also will have rooms at our other houses," inserted Thane coming over towards us, almost stalk-ishly, like I was his prey or something. Maybe I was. Then I realized what he said.

"You have more then one house?" I asked. How rich were they?

"Yes," said Thane amused. He put his arm around me. "We have them all over the world. We travel a lot."

"Do I get a room?" asked Netha sitting up at the end of the bed with a pleading look in her eye.

Aloria and Thane looked at each other over my head. Thane then leaned down towards me. "Do you think she should?" he asked me. I was surprised he asked.

"That would be nice," I answered looking at my cousin. "She is my best friend as well as my cousin. She'll probably visit me a lot as well as stay over."

"Alright," said Aloria clapping her hand. "We will give you one of the guest rooms." A maid came in and Aloria whispered to her and she left. I was never going to get used to a maid. But it might be nice. 'Bad thoughts Stella,' I yelled at myself. 'You're not staying here no matter how nice it looks.'

Aloria just smiled and indicated that we should leave to go shopping. We all left through the door, Thane still attached to me.

"By the way," Aloria said carelessly. "I had the limo brought around so we could drive in style."

"A limo?" Netha and I said amazed. "I always wanted to ride in a limo," Netha said wistfully.

Aloria just laugh while Thane squeezed my waist. We headed out the front door, seeing the limo in the driveway. Netha whopped and ran towards the vehicle as we walked calmly after her. The driver opened the door and we piled in. Aloria started to asked questions about school and finals to all of us. Apparently Thane was supposed to have all of my classes, not just two. I was thankful for the mistake.

The limo finally stopped and the driver opened the door to let us out. Thane went first to help us girls get out of the car. He grabbed my arm again and Netha grabbed the other so I was between them.

"So what are we shopping for?" I asked curiously. I was sort of getting used to Thane being by my side. "You already had my room done."

"Sorry dear," said Aloria walking like she owned the mall. For all I know she did. "We did that Sunday when you were doing homework." I blushed at my excuse for not coming. "Your mother said you liked blue."

"Thanks," I whispered quietly.

"We are here today for clothes," She said loudly. We turned and stopped at a dress shop. Wait! What? "We need dresses for the balls you are to attend to." NOOOOOO!!

* * *

**AN: Stella doesn't like dresses. At all. She hates them with a passion. Anyhow hope you enjoyed the chapter and please tell me of any improvements I can make. I went over and read the last chapter and laughed at some of my mistakes. My favorite is that the family looked like a living room. Anyways please R&R. I love to hear from you guys good or bad. **


	11. Escape Attempts

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but with school starting and having a job, my writing time has gone down. So I will stop talking (writing?) and let you read the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11-Escapee Attempts**

Dress shopping?! I seemed to be frozen in place while Aloria stood there smiling at me. Glancing at Netha I saw her looking back at me, eyes wide. There was no way I was going shopping for dresses or going to balls. I don't even know how to dance for crying out loud!

"Let's go!" shouted Aloria, marching into the shop. Thane started to follow but looked back when I wouldn't budge. He pulled gently, and I pulled back.

"There is no way I am trying on dresses," I stated shaking my head. I usually had to prep myself up to trying on dresses like these. Looking through the window they seem to be fancy dress for prom or homecoming. I didn't even go to my senior prom night, rather stayed home with Netha and play video games all night.

Suddenly I felt myself go stiff and start to walk towards the store. No!! I tried to fight my body while I heard Aloria's laughter in my head. Thane stayed by me while Netha trailed behind with a worried looked on her face. By the time I could control of my own body again, we were by Aloria's side. She was talking to a woman who looked like she owned the story. My face was warm from all the will power to get control again. I wasn't paying attention to anything that they were saying till they were looking at me questioning look.

"What?" I said sheepishly. Aloria rolled her eyes while the lady just smiled.

"What kind of dress do you want?" asked the lady her eyes sparkling.

"Ummm…," I said unsure. "None?" I smiled not sure of Aloria's reaction.

"Now, now," said Aloria patting my arm. "I am paying for everything, so let's get started." She took a hold of my arm, dragging me to a rack of dresses. They all looked like froufrou dresses, not my type. Aloria started to look through dresses but paused glancing at me. I stared back at her just want to sink into the floor.

"Do you know your dress size?" she asked, sizing me up.

"Ummm, no?" I said questionably. I mean I never wear dresses so how should I know?

"You don't?" she said astonished. She waved over the owner.

"We need to do a fitting for Ms. Waldon here," Aloria declared. The owner smiled and dragged me to a back room. I glanced back to see Aloria pointing her son over to a rack of tuxes and Netha running to catch up with me and the owner.

"Come over here," the owner said motioning with her hand to a small stool. I slowly trudged up to the stool, getting on it. I turned to give a desperate look to Netha while she just shrugged in return. "Alright dear," the owner said going over and closing the door. "I need you to strip to your underwear

What!? I started shaking my head. No way was I going to strip in front of people. I waved my hands in front of me saying, "No way!"

"Why not dear?" asked the owner, a puzzled look on her face. "Were all girls here." She walked towards me with a measuring tape.

Some people just didn't understand. I hate showing off skin not matter who's around, girl or boy. I looked over at Netha one last time before sighing and started to take off my shirt.

Not going into details, we finally got the measurements and headed out on the floor again. Thane was no where in site and Aloria was looking over at dresses. She looked up when she heard us walking towards her and went over to discuss finer details with the owner, leaving Netha and I together.

"Netha," I whined, grabbing her arm. "I don't want to try on dresses!"

Netha just patted my arm. "Sorry but I don't know what we can do," she said pondering. "I mean we are up against a witch and her son."

I looked around. "Where is Thane by the way?" I asked. Netha glanced around the room and opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"He is looking at some new tuxes," Aloria replied bring over some dresses on her arm. They were of all different lengths and colors. "Go try on these dresses," she demanded shoving the dresses in my arms. Man those things weighted a ton! She shuffled me to the dressing rooms to the side of the store, slamming the door shut on me. "I'll be back with some more." I heard her footsteps go away.

"Netha," I whispered quietly. I heard more footsteps coming towards the door. "Is that you?"

"Yes," she replied just as quiet. "Why are we whispering?" she questioned confused.

"Is Aloria looking this way?" I asked hoping with all my might she wasn't. That would have ruined my grand plan.

"No," she said. "Why?"

Instead of answering, I made sure the door was locked and crawled underneath to join her on the other side. She looked surprised at what I was doing. I held my hand up to her mouth stopping her from speaking. I looked around seeing Aloria at the end of the store talking with the owner and laughing about who knows what. This was our chance.

"Let's go!" I grabbed Netha around the wrist, making her make squeak. I ducked in between the racks, making a beeline for the entrance of the store, dragging Netha along beside me. Once we got out of the store I did a full on sprint to the food court.

"What are we doing?!" yelled Netha behind me, trying to keep up.

"Escaping!" I shouted back. We started to get weird looks from people in the mall but at that moment I didn't really care. We were free! I started to slow down to fast walking at the food court and came to a stop waiting for Netha to catch up.

"So _now _what are we going do," asked Netha, getting her breathe back. "It's not like we have a car to drive away in." She gave me a look that said I had no idea what I was doing. Well, I didn't.

"Sorry," I said looking around. Just being cautious. "I'm making up this plan as I go along." I looked towards the other end of the mall. "Let's head down there. We can call someone to come pick us up."

"We won't have much time," commented Netha as we started to make are way towards the end of the mall away from the witch. "They will catch on."

"Don't you think I know that!" I snapped back. I then paused.

'Why are you trying to run away?' said Aloria's voice in my head. I shivered as she continued, 'You know it's useless to run from me.'

I picked up the pace, dodging pass the people crowding the walk ways. Netha shouted at me to slow down again but I kept going. Well until I ran into someone.

"Oh sorry," I said not looking at the person. "I'm in a hurry so excuse me……" It was then I was flipped up side down on someone's shoulders. "Hey!" I protested trying to see the guy's face. I froze when I did.

"Where are you going in such as hurry, may I ask?" questioned Thane, smiling at me. He started walking back to the dress store, with me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I looked up through my hair to see Netha staring at me with her hand over her mouth. I couldn't tell if she was staring on in horror or humor.

"Let me go!!" I yelled at him, as we continued our way to the shop. By this time enough people were looking at us that I didn't keep quiet. Netha walked quietly behind us as I ranted all the way to the shop but he still didn't let me go.

"There you are, my dear," said Aloria as Thane finally set me down in the store. I huffed getting the hair out of my face as I tried to pull my arm out of Thane's grip. He still wouldn't let go. "You think that you can run away from us?" she questioned tilting her head while smiling. She took me out of Thane's grasp and took me back to the dressing room.

I tried holding my ground but she was stronger then me. It must have been those witch powers of hers. She shoved me in the room and looked me in the eye while I was glaring back. She looked serious for a moment before smiling. "Does Thane have to wait in there with you to make sure you won't run away again," she questioned.

Turning completely red I shook my head and shouted, "NO!" before grabbing the door, slamming it into place. I heard chuckling behind the door. Glancing at the dresses on the rack I grabbed the first one knowing the rest of the day was going to be torture.

The rest of time there I spent on trying on many different dresses while Aloria, Thane, Netha and the manager would give their comments on how I looked. I kept blushing every time I met Thane's eyes for his look made me uncomfortable. I tried to ignore them but with his comments that had a perverted undertone, I couldn't help but glancing his way.

Towards the end Aloria made Netha try on some dresses also. Netha didn't really like that but Aloria said that if she was going to parties with me then she better be dressed the part also. I was just glad I wasn't the only one now.

Finally around 6 O'clock we started to head for home. We originally were going to shop for normal clothes but I pleaded that I was too tired to do anymore shopping, which I was. I can never shop over 3 hours at a time.

Thane was still at my side while walking to the car with Netha on the other. Men that came with us in the limo were carrying all of our purchases. Aloria was ahead of us stilling looking as energetic as we arrived here. She must be one of those shopping maniacs.

We piled into the limo, lazing back against the seats waiting for the men to put our stuff away so we could leave. I had closed my eyes leaning my head back when I felt Thane make a grab for my hand. I quickly moved it in my lap, opening my eyes to glare at him.

"Well I am satisfied with the dresses, are you?" questioned Aloria, turning my attention to her. She had her hands folded in her lap as she leaned forward. The car began to move.

"Umm, sure," I answered uninterested. They were dresses that I hoped I would never have to wear. "So are you taking us home?" I asked after brief silence.

"No," said Thane, putting his arm around me again. I looked over at Netha for help but her eyes were closed. "You are staying at our house tonight."

"And every night after," inserted Aloria.

"What!?" I yelled. Netha finally opened her eyes to see what was going on. "I don't even have clothes to wear," I said, trying to wiggle my way out of the situation. It didn't work.

"We have some clothes for you to wear," replied Thane. I refused to look up at him, not wanting to see what was in his eyes at that moment. I'm paranoid like that. "We will transfer some of your clothes over tomorrow."

"You might as well get used to it," commented Aloria smugly.

The car finally stopped and one of the men opened the door for us. When I stepped out, lo and behold there was the Serran's house. Glaring at the house, everyone else got out behind me.

"Let's go in," replied Aloria. "Basillio should be up." Aloria quickly walked towards the door.

I looked at the men getting the stuff out and started to walk towards them but was pulled back by Thane. "Don't they need help?" I said not looking at him. "I mean that is our stuff they are carrying." Netha made a noise of agreement. See? We do think alike.

"That is their job," replied Thane dragging me into the house, grabbing Netha on the way. We both stumbled trying to keep up. "They get paid for doing stuff like that."

A maid was holding the front door open for us. Inside Thane let go of Netha's arm turning towards her, but still held on to me. "You may stay for dinner if you like and our driver will take you home or they can take you home now," said Thane politely, nodding to the driver who stood just inside the door.

Netha looked at me while I mouthed to her to stay. "I'll stay for dinner."

Thane nodded his head and led the way back to what I assume the living room. My assumptions were correct when we reached the doorway, showing Aloria and Basillio sitting on the couch.

"Good evening, Stella, Netha," said Basillio warmly. We both nodded in reply. "How was your day today?"

Thane, Netha and I told about how our day went. When we got to the part where Netha and I ran away, he just laughed. Out of all the Serran's, Basillio was the most comfortable to be around. And he's the vampire. Isn't there something wrong with that?

"Well," said Basillio. "I'm glad you guys had fun." Just then a maid came in the room announcing that dinner was ready. We all got up heading to the dinning room were spaghetti was laid out on the table.

Conversation was still flowing about different things that I really didn't understand. I did remember my manners and thanked Basillio for the room though. Netha and I made comments here and there about what was going on in the news but we really didn't pay attention all that often. It really felt like we were a family though, just having a family dinner which wasn't what I was expecting.

Finally dinner was done. I got up saying good-bye to Netha. I whispered in her ear saying "I'll see you tonight." She just gave me a confused look. After she left the silence in the room was deafening.

"Ummmm," I said uncomfortable since Netha was gone. It was like my confidence went with her. "I'll….just go and do my homework," I said turning to leave.

"I'll escort you to your room," replied Thane getting up as well.

"Well goodnight to both of you if we don't see you later," said Aloria winking at us. I blushed bright pink at her words. Basillio made a scolding sound at his wife. Thane just shook his head, grabbing my hand to put on his arm, leading me out of the room.

Once out of sight I tried to pull my hand out of his hold, like routine, and again he held on tightly with his other hand.

"Why do you pull away?" questioned Thane glancing down at me as we made our way to the stairs.

"Why do you always grab my hand," I snapped back nervously. Thane just sighed.

"I am not going to do anything inappropriate tonight," said Thane calmly. "So you can just relax."

"So what happened in P.E. huh," I replied quickly, stopping to turn and glare at him. "I would consider that inappropriate!"

"I said 'tonight' hun, not always," replied Thane wittily. "Tonight I want to just talk with you." He pulled on me again to start us walking up the stairs. I paused to think about what he just said.

"So you just want to talk?" I asked cautiously. He nodded. "So do you want to help me with my homework then?" I asked plainly.

He started laughing, I mean full out laughing. It was higher pitch then usual but still deep. His eyes crinkled in the corners showing the laugh wasn't forced. I smiled in return.

"After I confirm that I am not going to ravish you tonight, you want me to help with your homework?" he asked still laughing, his eyes sparkling while gazing at me. It had quite an effect.

"Well yeah," I said with a 'duh' implied. "I mean if you're going to be in my room talking to me while I do my homework you might as well help."

We got to the door of my bedroom and headed inside. I went to get my stuff out of my backpack which was at the end of the bed as Thane made his way to the love couch next the door that leaded out to the balcony. I went over and sat at the other end of the couch with my math homework, leaning my back against the arm of the couch, facing him.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked opening my book. Thane brought one knee up the couch so he was facing me also, leaning his arm against the back of the couch.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" asked Thane bluntly.

I blushed instantly, getting embarrassed. I stuttered, "Why do you want to know that?!" Thane just shrugged, watching me intently. "Ummm, no I haven't had a boyfriend before," I replied looking at my book. After a long pause I looked back at Thane who had a pondering look on his face.

"The way you act, kind of shows that," replied Thane. "What I don't get is why you haven't had a boyfriend before this."

My face had gotten back to normal when I shrugged. "Well most of the guys I know are either my friends, jerks or extremely perverted." At that last one I gave him a look. He just smiled. "Plus," I continued finishing one of my problems. "No one has really taken an interest in me."

Thane stayed quiet for a moment before asking my interests. I told him about video games and reading. We started talking about normal stuff, asking questions back and forth, getting more comfortable with each other until I got stuck with some problems. He moved over to help me getting a little to close. I started to get uncomfortable again.

'What am I doing?!' I shouted at myself. 'I can't get comfortable with the enemy!' I pulled away and stood up when the last problem was done.

"Thank you for your help but I'm tired and want to go to bed," I said hurriedly, just wanting him to get out of here. He looked at me before nodding and standing up as well.

He walked over to me and I tensed as he leaned down to kiss my on the forehead. "Goodnight," whispered Thane before leaving the room. I sighed and putting my stuff away. Now was the time to put my plan into action. I went over and turned my light off and got into bed with my clothes on. I glanced at the clock which read 10:00. In another hour I was going to leave this place.

I dozed on and off till eleven o'clock came around. I got up and looked outside the door to the hallway, noting that the lights were off. I closed the door quietly and got my backpack going, to the door leading to the balcony. I looked out in the yard, looking at the view. There was a little garden to the right of me and on the left some bushes. But I found what I wanted. A trellis was up the left side of my balcony, with tons of vines going through it. This was my way down. I noticed it on my first trip here for dinner.

I dropped my backpack where I was and went back inside. I got some pillows stuffing them in the bed to look like I was still sleeping under the covers, and closed the canopy to make it hard to see anything on the bed.

I went back outside checking around to make sure there wasn't a guard keeping watch. No one was there. Grabbing my backpack again, I thank God that I only had my math book with me and my wallet. I tested the trellis making sure it could hold my weight before I went down. I dropped the last couple of feet making it safely on the ground. I sighed in relief while shaking. I am not a fan of heights. Now all I have to do is walk home. In the dark.

I sighed again, praying that I wouldn't get attacked. I stayed in the shadowed area as I made it toward the street. Getting to the side walk, I started walking in the direction of my house which was about two neighborhoods away, about a 45 minute walk. I made my way staying in the light though I kept looking behind me feeling as if somebody was following me.

'What if it some creepy dude,' I though my imagination getting loose. 'Or worse it's Thane!' I started to walk faster. 'What if I get raped or something,' I though panicky 'I might even die!' I started walking faster with each new thought. I finally started to run. I wonder if some people watching me inside one of the house thought I was crazy.

I ran the rest of the way home without incident, my back sore from my backpack banging against it. I dashed to the front door breathing and pulled out my keys. I shoved them in the door and quickly got inside, slamming the door shut. I heard people running to the door as I was trying to catching my breathe. I looked up to see all of my family there staring at me strangely.

"Hey," I whispered. Netha just started laughing.

My parents frowned looking at my appearance. "Why are you here hun," asked my mom. "It's nice to see you but aren't you supposed to be at the Serren's?"

"Well I got home sick so they just dropped me off," I said, lying through my teeth. Netha was still quietly laughing while my parents took the lie. My brother just turned and left up stairs while my parents were telling me to get in bed.

Netha and I went up to my room, closing the door. "Did you just run all the way here?" asked Netha smiling at me.

"Yep," I replied dropping my backpack on the floor. "There was no way I was staying there." I went to get my PJs out of the drawer.

"So what happened after I left," asked Netha slyly sitting on my bed.

"Maybe later Netha," I replied opening my door. "I am beat."

"Oh alright," said Netha, resigned. "'Night."

After Netha left I changed and crawled into bed after turning of the lights. I barely remembered to set the alarm for school tomorrow before sleep over came me.

* * *

The next morning, my alarm went off like usual. I groaned and turned off the annoying beeping device without opening my eyes. I was not looking forward to school that day. I tried to flip over on my back when I noticed something odd. I flashed open my eyes to see an arm around my waist and it wasn't mine.

"Ahhhhhh!!"

* * *

**AN: So I am pretty sure all of you know who is there. Sorry that Dar and friends weren't in the chapter but they will be in the next one for sure!**

**Anyways like any author I am not quite happy with the chapter but I don't know what's wrong with it. I hope you guys will review and tell me what you think.**

**I don't know when the next chapter is going to be out, hopefully by Christmas if not sooner. So please tell me what you think and REVIEW!! **


	12. New Companions

**Hello, I'm back after a long time of not posting. My only reasonable excuse is I had major writers block for this story. But I got out this new chapter, so please R&R and thanks so much for the reviews. They helped me start writing again! Btw this is a rough draft and not edited so please understand that there will be some errors. Thanks ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 12: New Companions**

" Ahhhhh," I screamed rolling out of bed and hit the floor. I laid there faced down for a second, hoping I was just imagining things.

I heard feet running down the hallway in a hurry and looked up to see the door slamming open with Netha standing there in her pj's, hair all messed up. Philip was right behind her in a pair of sport shorts, looking only half awake. I could only imagine what I looked like at that moment.

"What are you doing," Netha sputtered out, pointing to something above. That is when I felt something staring at me. I slowly looked above me like when you know there is something there you don't want to see. And I was right. There was Thane in all his tussled glory half leaning off the bed looking at me with what I could only describe as hooded eyes.

"Someone," he said yawning, lifting himself to a sitting position, "Ran away last night, so I followed." It was then that I just noticed that, from my view on the floor, he didn't seem to have any clothes on. I blushed bright red and started backing away towards Netha. 'He better have some clothes on,' I thought freaking out. I couldn't bare it if he wasn't. I would be scarred for life.

Philip finally got a good look to who was on my bed and said, "Why are you in bed with my little sister!" He looked a little angry. Well maybe a lot.

"We're going to be husband and wife soon," said Thane smoothly grinning at me. I grabbed on to Netha's hand to help pull me up. Getting high enough I saw that he had so pajamas bottoms on. Thank goodness. "I thought we could practice early."

I finally got my voice back, enough to say, "I don't think so!" I glared at him and pointed my finger towards the door. "GET OUT!!" I yelled at him.

"Wait," said Netha suddenly. We all turned to her to see a puzzled look on her face. "If Stella didn't let you in, and we," she said pointing at my brother and herself, "didn't let you in and I am pretty sure her parents didn't…..how did you get in here."

I thought about it. "Yeah we always lock everything up," I said pondering it myself.

"I have my ways," replied Thane getting out of my small twin bed, stretching. Netha and I looked away blushing again, as he pretty much was showing his body off to us. I mean he was pretty fit if those six packs said anything….. "I am a son of a powerful witch and vampire." He started to walk towards me, with his arms open. "Do I get my morning hug and kiss," he said innocently, eyes sparkling.

I backed up behind Netha trying to get away from him. "No," I said shaking my head. "Why don't you just leave to let us get ready for the day, humm?"

He started walking closer and it felt as if Philip and Netha weren't there anymore just the two of us. He must have enchanted them because neither Netha nor Philip stopped him from kissing my check and whispering in my ear, "I'll see you downstairs."

He left the room in the silence that followed his words. No one moved for a little while until we heard pans banging down stairs. Philip sighing spoke up.

"I'll stay with him downstairs while you guys get ready," he said turning and headed down the stairs. Netha and I just looked at each other before she headed back to her own room. I went and closed the door and leaned against it.

Looking around the room I didn't see anything out of place or not normal. I went over and check the window and saw that it was still locked. How the heck did he get in? I imagined him popping in and out of places and then thought about him doing it while I was in the shower….NO! Bad thoughts! 'I must keep more of look out,' I thought shaking my head while going to my dresser and pulled out some clothes, not caring if the matched. I wasn't a fashion person anyways.

After brushing my hair and using the restroom, I headed downstairs into the kitchen to come face to face with a surprise. Thane was… cooking??

He turned around the stove smiling, his eyes looking mischievous. "I thought you might want some pancakes for breakfast," he said turning back to the pan to dish out some done pancakes. Philip was already at the table eating some pancakes, still in his pajamas. I slowly went over to my seat and sat down.

"Thank you?" I said questionably, not really knowing what to do. I was still shocked that he could cook. He came over and placing a plate in front of me as Netha made her way in the kitchen, hair still messed up. She didn't have to go to school for another hour.

"No problem," he whispered in my ear, making my face go hot as I tried to lean away from him. He went back to the stove as Netha took her seat next to me, giving me a look. I just shrugged trying to get rid of my blush while I started eating.

"I didn't know you could cook," stated Netha as she watched him. He came over with the last two plates, setting one in front of Netha then sat on the other side of me with his own plate.

"There is a lot of stuff you guys don't know about me," Thane said vaguely, looking at me. I meanwhile was trying to avoid his eyes. "Do you like it?" he asked me before taking a bit of his own plate.

I just nodded and kept eating. As you see I wasn't a morning person. Or maybe I just didn't want to talk to him. Probably both.

It was quiet for a while until Philip got up, taking his plate to the sink. "Sis you better hurry or you're going to be late for school," he said before leaving the kitchen.

Looking over at the clock I confirmed his statement and got up to clean my dishes. As I passed Thane, his hand snatched out and locked on to my wrist. I looked down at him and tugged slightly on my arm, wanting him to let go.

"I'm taking you to school today," he said getting up as well. He reached over to take the dishes from me. "I'll clean up so go get your stuff." He released me and headed towards the sink before I could argue.

The ride to school was silent as we just listen to the radio. I didn't know what to say and the ride was very awkward. Once we got to school I flung myself out of the car just to get away from him. As I quickly looked back I noticed his face looked frustrated, but I didn't worry about it as I hurried to the library to meet up with the gang.

I was the last one there out of all of them. I stood there for a second looking at all of them, seeing them laugh like they haven't got a care in the world. I suddenly felt depressed, wanting my life to go back to normal, before the Serran's showed up in my life.

I slowly made my way to the table putting on my happy face so not to worry them. "Hey guys! What's up?" I asked taking a seat between Cam and Adalina.

"Not much," commented Cam. "Didn't do my homework like always." The conversation went on about how their day was yesterday and other gossip around school. As they got to me the bell rang.

"How was your afternoon with your boyfriend," stressed Cam as we got up and headed to class.

I groaned. "It was awful," I said then proceeded to give a brief explanation of the shopping trip, before going into class. I went and sat down to listen to my boring lecture.

The day went by slowly. In each class there were still rumors running like crazy around Thane. In the classes that I had Thane in, were worse. Girls continued to throw themselves at Thane was almost sickening. The only reason I'm glad they did that meant he wasn't able to talk to me. He did keep giving me weird glances, before he continued to talk to the current girl that was talking to him. At lunch I was able to text Netha to see if she could drop of my car. I so didn't want to ride back home with Thane, or wherever he might have kidnapped me next.

Finally it was getting towards the end of P.E. Lalya was spilling details of her relationship with Kael, for Kael was put in a different group then us. She was so happy, I was almost envious. Like why couldn't I have that? But they were a good couple and I hoped they would stay together.

Thane kept glancing over my way but I did my best to ignore him. "What are you going to do about him," asked Lalya, looking over at Thane just as he turned away. "He keeps looking at you."

"I know," I said, gritting my teeth. "It's getting annoying."

The P.E. teacher blew the whistle, signaling for us to go change. I rushed to get into the locker room, leaving Lalya to catch up. I was almost finished dressing when Lalya caught up.

"Girl what is your rush?" she asked as she was trying to get her lock undone.

"I'm trying to avoid Thane," I answered quickly, shoving my stuff in my backpack. "I don't want to ride home with him."

She laughed. "Okay good luck with that, I'll see you later!" I waved good-bye and bolted out the door.

I rushed towards the parking lot as the bell rang. Now where was my car? I walked further out in the parking lot and spotted my car, but there was something odd. There was a man lying on the hood of it. I walked quietly closer, for he looked as if he was sleeping or at the very least getting a suntan. Though he really didn't need one, he was tan enough. I glanced at the license plate to make sure, but sure enough it was mine.

"Excuse me," I said, standing awkwardly in front of the car. The man cracked open his eyes, which I noticed were a deep brown, and focused them on me. "You are on my car."

He opened his eyes more while getting up. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned, while his arms cracked. He then proceeded to smile at me and jumped off the car. "So I am," he said, white teeth almost blinding me in the sun. They looked well taken care of.

He walked closer sticking out his hand. "The name is Kip, I presume that you are Stella?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in question. I started at his hand for a second before glancing back up at his face. Truthfully I'm kind of tired of people knowing my name when they really don't have a reason too.

I cautiously took his hand, shaking it while replying, "Yes that's me." I quickly withdrew my hand and walked quickly towards my driver door. "And now I must be going." I unlocked the door and jumped in. I turned to wave at him but noticed he wasn't there. Frowning at myself, I reached to put my keys in the ignition.

"I know you must be going," Kip said. I jumped like a foot in the air, no lie. I turned to see Kip making himself at home in my passenger seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice a little high.

"I'm riding home with you, what does it look like?" said Kip, a frown forming on his face, like he didn't understand why I couldn't get that. I stared at him with a look that said you have got to be kidding.

"I mean, why are you here? Who are you?" I asked, turning to face him.

He smiled. "I'm here 'cause I'm paid to be here," he said joyfully. "I'm Kip, your new bodyguard!"

I just stared at him. You have got to be kidding. No way. "My bodyguard?" I asked weakly. I had given up getting him to leave. I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, while dodging students along the way.

"Yep," he said nodding. He started to fiddle with the radio, turning it to one my favorite stations. At least he had good music taste….. "Mrs. Aloria wanted to make sure you had protection around you twenty four seven."

I groaned at that. "So you are going to be around me all the time?" I asked turning my way back towards home. He quickly grabbed the steering wheel, directing me to another street. "Hey!" I said, glaring at him.

"You were going the wrong way, Mrs. Aloria's house is this way," he said pointing. "And no, I won't be with you all the time."

"But you just said…" I trailed off; looking around to see we were pulling up to the neighborhood Thane lived in.

"Yep, you are also going to have a night bodyguard," he said, pointing out the next street. I turned on it, knowing if I tried and change it he will just correct it. "I'm just your day one." Turning down another street, I could see the Serran's house. I pulled forward and parked. Aloria was standing at the door.

Kip and I both got out the car and made our way toward my worst enemy. I slowly made a stop in front of her, silently groaning. She just smiled at my face and turned towards Kip.

"Everything went smooth I take it, since she is after all here," she looked me up and down. "With no signs of struggle." I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms.

Kip smiled in return. "Well she tried but she realized she didn't have a chance." He then turned a sharp smile to me. Were those teeth always so long….?

"Well come along," said Aloria, taking my attention off Kip. "We have stuff to do, things to talk about." She said this with a pointed look.

"My backpack is still in the car," I said stalling, not wanting to go inside and have a 'talk' with her. "And I need to do homework, so maybe I should just come back later." I then turned to walk towards my car, hiding a smile. But my victory was short lived. A hand grabbed my wrist pulling me back. I looked up to see Aloria giving me a creepy smile.

"Kip can go get your bags," she replied eyes twinkling. I didn't like that look. "And you can do your homework after we talk and Thane can even help you when he gets home."

That wasn't what I wanted to hear, but try as I might I couldn't find a way out of it. So I sighed and gave my car keys to Kip's waiting hand. Aloria then proceeded to drag me into the house.

"So dear, how do you like your new bodyguard?" she asked as we moved into the living room. She gently pushed me toward the couch as she took a nearby chair.

I nervously sat down. "He is okay," I said unsure. "But why do I need a bodyguard? And just wondering, is he even human?" Those teeth had seriously weirded me out.

"No I'm not human," said Kip, wandering into the room, tossing my backpack at my feet, before collapsing next to me on the couch. "I'm a werewolf."

Now with meeting a witch, a vampire and their offspring I really shouldn't be surprised, but really, a girl just can't helped to be a little shocked. I sat there with my mouth open, just staring at him in silence.

Kip and Aloria just sat a laughed at me. "Now dear is that really surprising?" asked Aloria when she stopped laughing. I just slowly moved as far away from Kip as possible as the couch allowed me, which set them off laughing again.

"A werewolf?" I said quietly, the shock wearing off. "You aren't pulling my leg right? You turn furry on a full moon?"

"Well, I do turn on a full moon, but that isn't the only time. I can change at will," he explained. "Well, as long as I have the energy to."

I paused for a moment, still trying to take it in. "You're not going to bite me are you?" I asked meekly leaning back even farther. Kip laughed again, shaking his head.

"No, I'm supposed to guard you not eat you."

"And back to my first question," I swung around, facing Aloria again. "Why do I need a guard to begin with?"

"Honey, you're a normal human, entering in a world full of non humans. You are at a major disadvantage," said Aloria, snapping her fingers. I was forced back into the couch and not able to move. I gritted my teeth, trying to get out of the hold.

"I admit, your mind is stronger than most, but you would not survive against one of us who wishes you harm." She released me from the hold. I fell back in the couch a little tense. "That's why you need a bodyguard."

"And are there people who wish me harm?" I asked. This was not looking good. What had I gotten into?

Kip and Aloria exchange a glance. "Not that we know of," she said, looking a little unsure. "But like your stunt last night, who knows what is out there." She then glared at me. "Walking back to your parents' house in the middle of the night, who knows what could have attacked you."

"You mean my house?" I argued.

"No this is your new home," said Aloria firmly, standing up as well. "The guards are also to help keep you here and out of trouble, so get used to it." She looked up towards the hallway. "Now Thane's here, you can start on your work." She turned toward Kip. "When she is with Thane, my husband or I, you don't need to be here." Kip nodded and got up, going towards the kitchen.

"See you later Stella," he said, winking at me before disappearing.

Thane slowly moved into the room, immediately locking eyes with me. I blushed and looked away to Aloria who was smiling. I just couldn't help it; he just had that sort of presence you know?

"You too have fun now," said Aloria, grinning like a match maker she was. "And Stella, you'll meet your other bodyguard tonight." With that she swept out of the room, leaving only Thane and I.

I gulped and moved to take my backpack while chanting, 'stay calm, stay calm' to myself. Thane just stood there so I decided to take out my math work and start working. I could ignore him if I wanted to.

Getting to the third problem, I felt the couch indent next to me. I jumped in surprised, not hearing him walk over, the sneaky vamp. I refused to look at him and continued to work on the problem. Well until he started breathing on my neck.

I jumped up. "What is your problem?!" I yelled at him. It made me even angrier when he just sat there smirking at me. I stood there huffing until he replied.

"What problem are you working on?" he asked getting out his own math homework, flipping it open on the table next to me. I gapped at him. I couldn't believe it. "I'm working on number 3," I said awkwardly, taking a seat again, a little farther away this time.

He nodded and started on it as well. And that's how it went for a while; we worked through the problems and would compare what answers to see if we got the same. At first it was painfully awkward but I soon forgot and became more comfortable and would argue over answers when we got different ones.

Towards the end though, Thane spoke up. "So why did you have your car at school?" I sat there shocked for a moment, at first I didn't believe I heard right. "I could have driven you home."

I turned from my work looking up at him. He had moved closer while we were working and I didn't notice. His face, not a foot from mind, was serious, almost expressionless, waiting for my answer.

"Well," I said looking away blushing again. "I didn't really want to come here, I wanted to go home."

"But this is your home now," replied Thane, his face getting closer. I felt my face getting hotter. "You're my fiancé, you live with me." Out of the corner of my eye I saw him hand reaching towards my face. He touched my cheek, turning my face to look at him, our noses touching. His eyes started turning a dark green, he leaned a little more forward, his breath on my lips…..

I quickly shoved him away and stood up. I was breathing hard. 'Oh no, that didn't just almost happen,' I screamed at myself. I looked down at Thane who had a shocked expression on his face. Apparently he hadn't expected me to do that. Well guess again.

"So make me not your fiancé," I replied, backing up till my legs hit the chair Aloria was sitting in earlier. I fell back in it, not taking my eyes off him. "Take one of those other girls you love hanging out so much with."

We sat in silence for a moment neither of us looking away. Finally Thane sighed, looking back down at his work. He whispered something I couldn't hear. "What did you say?"

He glanced back up; his eyes back to normal color. "I can't, mother wouldn't allow it." Relaxing back into the couch again he said, "Come back over here and let's finish this." I nodded and went back, not arguing with him.

We reverted back to silence as we finished the math. We packed our things away and I stood there, not knowing what to do. Should I just leave? Or should I stay? Before I couldn't make up my mind, Thane's hand grasped mine.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" asked Thane, looking straight in my eye. I gulped, he was just so intimidating. I shook my head, shaking the thought. 'Don't let him get to you' I told myself.

"So you don't want to watch a movie?" Thane took my shake as a no.

"No," I said, giving me more distance away, as if that could help make his stare less frightening. "A movie is fine." Not like I could do much else. "Which one?"

Thane smiled at that. He started to pull me along the hallway. It was then I started to realize Thane acted a lot different at his house then he did at school. It thoroughly confused me.

"What movie do you want to see?" he asked taking my upstairs.

"I don't care, any movie is fine with me," I replied. "I don't really watch a lot of movies so you can pick." It was then I noticed we were outside my 'room'.

"Alright," said Thane and led me into the room. He left me at the bed to put down our backpacks and I started to get nervous. Were we really watching a movie? The bed was made while I was gone, and there now was a TV on my dresser, along with a DVD player as well as the latest video game consoles. Wait what? I went over to inspect the new equipment, entranced by it all.

I jumped again, when I felt hands on my shoulders. Thane laughed in my ear.

"I'm never going to get used to that," I said, mumbling.

Still chuckling Thane said, "Yes you will, you'll be around me so much that you have too." I went quiet again, knowing what that meant. But before I could ruin the mood, Thane asked, "So do you like all this stuff?"

I turned around to face him smiling. "I love it! I've always wanted a PS3!" I turned around to pet it. Yes I knew I was being weird. Thane laughed again and pulled me away.

"I don't play video games that much so you are going to have to teach me," he replied, his eyes sparkled a light green. I gasped at him. He was a guy, how couldn't he play video games? I shook my head and said, "I guess so. So what movie did you pick?"

He shook his head telling me to sit on the bed so he could put the movie in. I cautiously laid on the bed as he popped in the movie and flashed back at my side, laying next to me. As the movie started to play (it was an action movie, figures) we kept our distance. While Thane seemed to be absorbed into the movie I always kept watch of the distance. He never moved so I relaxed and watched the movie, which was okay, nothing great. About half way through I felt the bed dip as he moved closer. I was about to move away when he yanked me to his side causing me to squeak in protest.

"Hush," was all he said, not taking his eyes off the movie. I laid there stiff against him, not knowing what he had planned. After a few minutes, my neck got stiff from keeping my head off his chest so I relaxed little by little till I was fully leaning on him, and returned to the movie. I turned my head to the side to get more comfortable. Yumm, he smelled so good. 'Wait Stella, don't do this.' I quickly tried to focus on the movie and not on the man who I was pretty much laying on. It was then Thane leaned closer to my head and whispered, "You smell good," before taking a whiff of my hair. I blushed again, and tried to shift but he held me still. I glanced up at him to see his eyes still on the TV.

Later the movie finally ended. It seriously felt like the longest movie I ever saw. I quickly moved away from Thane as he stretched and sat up. His black hair was tussled from lying on the bed and I felt like running my fingers through it… No, no, no bad thoughts! Thane smiled and reached a hand towards me when there was a knock at the door. I rushed to the door, glad for the interruption. I need to get away from Thane. For goodness sakes, he wasn't even human! I opened it to see a maid there.

"Sorry to interrupted," she said bowing to Thane and I, who had walked up behind me. "Dinner is ready." We nodded and followed her, Thane shutting the door behind us.

When we got there, Aloria, her husband and Thane's father Basillio, Kip and another woman were seated. The maid showed up our seats and left the room.

"So what did you two do after I left?" asked Aloria, smirking.

"Honey, leave them alone," said Basillio, though his eyes were sparkling as well, glancing in between Thane and I. "What they do doesn't concern us." Aloria huffed in annoyance but didn't ask again. Basillio then looked at me and asked how school was going. We ate and talked about little things, but I was sort of unnerved with the unknown women at the end of the table, next to Kip, who was shoving his face with food, just like a dog.

The women had tan skin that looked natural and dark blue eyes that looked as if she knew whether you were telling a lie or not. Well with the company that was around me she might have been able. She also had dark brown hair almost black, tied up in a tight braid. If I had to guess she was my other bodyguard.

Turned out I was right. Aloria cleared her throat after the dishes were taken away. We all looked at her before she continued. "Stella, this is your night bodyguard, Rena." I glanced at the women who just nodded her head. She just looked bored.

"Please to meet you Stella," she said in a dry tone, like she really didn't mean it. I nodded my head in return.

"So you anything special?" I asked, just out of curiosity. "I mean Kip here is a dog."

"I'm not a dog!" said Kip infuriated. "I'm a werewolf!"

Rena turned to look at him, eyes unimpressed. "Well you sure eat like one." With that I knew I was going to like Rena, no matter what she was. Kip huffed and left the table. Rolling her eyes, Rena looked back at me. "Yes I'm a vampire. Hence the night guard."

I nodded my head again. "Yes that does make sense."

"Glad you see it that way, kid," Rena said standing up. "And really I don't care what you do, my job is to guard you and that's it. Just know that." With that she got up and left as well.

I smiled at that. I had a very good feeling about Rena and me.

"Thane," said Basillio after Rena left. "I need to discuss stuff with you, come with me." And with that Basillio swept out of the room. Thane glanced at his mother who nodded for him to go. Thane got up and then quickly kissed me on the check, saying he will find me later before following his father. I sat there staring at nothing as I brought my hand to my check. Aloria just laughed.

"Well Hun, let's go find Rena," She said, getting up. I followed her as well through the door Rena left. Back into the living room we went.

Rena was leaning against the wall waiting for us as we walked in and sat in our spots from earlier.

"So….," said Rena glancing me up and down. "This is Thane's bride."

"Yes," beamed Aloria, "isn't she great? I like her a lot better than the other girls Thane has dated in the past. She at least makes him work for it." I could imagine all the girls Thane had dated; pretty bimbos that drooled all over him.

"Yes, I agree. Thane has been too spoiled in that area," said Rena slowly, "But I'm afraid of the human aspect of her. Our court is not going to like that." Court?

"Court?" I asked confused. What court?

"All super-natural beings have their own form of society and government," explained Aloria. "It's how we all stay hidden and safe."

"Wait. So you mean there are still nobility and titles and such? Cause that's what I think of when you say court," I said looking between the two women.

"How much does she know?" asked Rena, with a surprised expression on her face.

"Not much," said Aloria gruffly. "Which is why we are having this talk." She turned to me. "Yes all that to a degree, we aren't as bad as back then but being with vampires for sure, they don't give up old traditions very well. Serran's are part of the older branch and well respected." I stared at her in awe. I was going to marry into nobility!? No way!

"And my family serves the Serran's which is also why I'm here," said Rena putting in her two cents. "I'm to protect you from them especially I'm sure they don't approve of you. I mean you are taking away the most sought out guy in court, you who is only human."

What?! Oh no, now I have to deal with old suitors of Thane's? Who aren't human and could easily kill me?! I felt like there was so much more I need to know. Sigh, I so didn't sign up for this.

* * *

**So there you have it! What do you guys think? As always i thought I could do better but oh well. I know it's been a long time and for that I'm sorry. Hopefully I can get my inspiration back to keep writing at regular intervals. But I just want to thank the readers who have been with me through the beginning. Again please R&R, it really does help.**


	13. Temporary Goodbyes

**Hello readers! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, but anyways here is the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Temporary Goodbyes**

"Thane is the most sought out guy?" I mean I can kind of understand, he was such a good looker, but then again, if he was, then why wasn't he married yet? I mean there must have been one girl he would chose.

I voiced my thoughts. "Then why do you have me? I mean there must be plenty of girls there he would take as his bride?"

Rena laughed. "Oh yes, there is tons of women at court, many more beautiful then you, girl." I glared at this. I mean I know I'm not the best looking girl out there, but I didn't need it rubbed in my face.

Aloria sighed. "Yes there are but Thane would just play around with them." No surprise there. "And they all either wanted him for his looks and or social status, not for him. And plus I didn't really like any of them in the first place except for the ones that already had a different love interests." Figures.

Just then a maid walked in with what it looks like a tea kettle. Aloria sat up then and waved her over. Rena slowly moved over to the couch where Aloria sat to lean against the back. The maid meanwhile poured three cups of tea before leaving the tray on the coffee table while she made her exit.

"Would you like some tea?" Aloria asked. I wasn't much of a tea drinker but I figure might as well have some.

I shrugged. "Sure." I reached over and took the offered tea before continuing. "So, who all is in the court exactly?"

Aloria took a sip before answering. "The court is mostly made up of old vampire families, but in the coming times, some of the supernatural courts are mixing. That's actually how I met Basillio." She smiled then, her eyes going dream-like. "Our courts were meeting together, for some reason or another, and that's where I say him for the first time." She sighed.

"Anyways," said Rena dryly, looking at her master before rolling her eyes toward me. "When you arrive at the court, it won't just be vampires there." Aloria nodded in agreement.

I pondered this for a moment. "Will there be other humans there as well?" I asked. I really didn't want to be the only human there. But at the looks on their faces that I was getting, I felt doubtful.

"Not usually," said Aloria, looking unsure. "There might be in occasion but they are usually servants of the nobility. I wouldn't expect any if I were you dear."

"Alright," I said slowly, thinking again. "So the bodyguards are here to protect me right? What kind of dangers might I get?" I had a feeling I knew some though, especially if Thane was so popular.

Rena answered me on that one, placing her finished tea cup on the tray left there. "Some still believe that humans shouldn't be…." She paused for a moment, as if looking for the right word to say. "…On equal ground with us supernaturals. I mean you guys are pretty weak compared to us." I glared at this part. I mean sorry we couldn't all be strong beautiful looking people. Rena just smiled as she continued. "Some might get offend that you are equal to them and might try and get rid of you."

"Also," Aloria jumped in. "Another danger could be jealousy from the girls, since Thane is now unavailable. Some of them can be harsh when they want to." I have no doubt about this. I could just picture the rich stuck up girls. I shivered in fear of what vampires and who knew what else would pick on me. "Furthermore some of the males might get the idea to…. play with you." Aloria looked at me with a serious look. "They usually aren't around humans of your status that often and might… lead you astray."

Rena snorted. "In other words, they might try and take advantage of you, not caring if you want it or not."

I gulped at this and put my tea down, which was half gone. Looked like I'd have to be on guard the whole time there; or try to get out of this mess before meeting the court at all.

We sat in silence for a moment, each of them looking at me, for some sort of reaction I guess before Basillio and Thane walked back into the room. "Hello ladies," said Basillio, his eyes twinkling with mirth. He then proceeded to walk over to kiss his wife. I was embarrassed and looked away as they started to get more into it. I mean I really didn't need to see that.

Thane walked quietly over to me, his face solemn. It wasn't till he say the blush on my face because of his parents did he start to smile. He sat down next to me, and I sunk more into the couch and slid towards him. He put his arm around my shoulders before leaning in to whisper to me. "We could try and out do them," he said his voice full of humor. I squeaked at the thought and viscously shook my head, blushing even redder. Thane quietly laughed at my reaction before pulling me more against him and relaxed into the couch.

During that time, his parents had stopped their make out session. Basillo's was one of satisfaction while Aloria had her dreamy look back on her face. Rena just rolled her eyes again, and resituated herself. The way she acted, apparently that happened a lot.

"So we have news for you lovely ladies," announced Basillo, as he put his arm around his wife. "Thane and I need to head back to court for the rest of this week to prepare for our lovely new addition to the family." Basillo looked at all of us. "During the rest of that time I would like you my dear to teach Stella her some of the court etiquette to help with the preparation progress." He paused until Aloria nodded her agreement. He then turned to me. "Stella, this is for your own benefit to make the transition smoother. I hope you do your best." I slowly nodded my own agreement to his terms. "Great," he said, withdrawing his arm. "Thane and I are to leave in the morning." He then got up and held his hand out for Aloria. He winked at her as he said, "Let's go make our goodbyes."

She giggled as they left the room together. I was kind of grossed out by that. I mean come on, they're old people! Thane was shaking his head at them before he looked at Rena. "Came you leave us for a little bit?" He asked her. I started to get nervous. "I want some alone time with Stella." Oh no.

Rena laughed. "Looks like your girl is kind of afraid of that." Thane just glared at her as she laughed her way out of the room. She called back over her shoulder, "If you guys go out I'll be following behind you."

Thane grunted before turning back to me, an evil look in his eye. "So….how are you going to see me off?" he asked, his voice husky. I shivered at the sound of it. His face started to lean closer.

"Ummm…," I stuttered, starting to blush again while leaning away from him. "Wave you goodbye?" Thane sent me a flat look. I shrugged my shoulders unsure of what to do. "What do you want?" I asked, dreading the answer.

He looks at me for a moment and then leans back and sighs. "Something you won't give me," and then he smiled. "Let's go somewhere," he said standing up and extended his hand. I looked at it for a moment before taking it. His eyes warmed as he pulled me into a snug hug.

I blushed again, unsure of what to do. Thane always had me off kilter that I was never sure of what I was doing. "Where do you want to go?" I asked, not daring to look up at him. I knew what happened when you did. You get a surprise attack from above.

I could feel him pause for a moment and then he tightened his arms even more. "Want to go to a dance club?" He moved his wrist, showing his watch. "We're doing good on time that we could stay for an hour or two." By the time he finished I was shaking my head. There was no way I was dancing with him. He probably dirty danced.

"I don't know how to dance," I claimed, though it was true, I didn't know how to dance at all.

I could feel Thane glaring down at the top of my head. It was then that I realized I was still in his arms. I hadn't even tried to move away. I then pulled back, not wanting to get to comfortable with him. I mean I was still trying to get out of this marriage and hopefully never see him again. Thane surprisingly let me go.

I looked back up at his face to see him frowning at me for a moment before smiling again. "Alright, we'll save that for another time, although that's not an excuse," he said grinning. "Let's go bowling instead." And with that he snatched my hand before yanking me down the hallway. "Rena!" he shouted through the house. "Were leaving!"

When we got to the front door, Rena was waiting. "Good, I'm bored," She said, straightening from the wall. As we made our way outside she asked, "So where are we going?"

"Bowling," said Thane, as he opened his car door for me. "I suggested dancing but Stella claims she can't dance at all, which," he pauses, looking in my eyes. Leaning closers, his breath hitting my face, he continued, "I don't believe at all." Leaning away again, he led me to the car with Rena following us like a shadow.

We all piled in the car, Thane driving, me in the passenger seat and Rena sitting behind us. We made small talk on the way there. Rena, even though she worked for the Serren's, acted like a close friend, and not a servant. She voiced her opinions when she wanted to, and she wasn't afraid to tell Thane if he was wrong on a point, which I silently applauded her. By the time we got there, Thane was just a tad irritated and Rena was smirking.

Thane jumped out of the car as fast as he could and made his way around the car as I was undoing my seat belt. He proceeded to open my door which I was surprised at but then he just yanked me out of the car. Rena slowly got out following us as Thane again, continued to drag me into the bowling alley.

"Bowling for two please," said Thane as we got to the desk. I quietly stood next to them, looking at all the people bowling. Since it was later in the night, it was mostly adults that were bowling, and some sketchy looking people. At that moment I was glad I was with Thane.

The man behind the desk proceeded to ask out measurements before handing over the appropriate shoes. Rena had come in and asked for a set as well. Thane looked unhappy that she was joining our little two-some, but didn't contradict her. He grabbed the hand that I wasn't carrying the shoes in and led me to the open lane. I was tempted to pull away, but strangely, Thane was starting to grow on me.

Now don't get me wrong, I was just kind of getting used to him, but I'm not giving in. No way. I was too young to marry. I looked back up at his face as I was putting my shoes on. Even though he looked slightly annoyed, his shoulders were relaxed as if he didn't have a care in the world. His head shifted as his eyes met mine. I quickly looked down, finishing putting on my shoes. I could feel a blush rising on my cheeks as I acted as if I wasn't staring at him.

"Are you ready to go?" I heard Thane asked. I looked up again to see him messing with the scoring, though I could still see the smirk on his face.

"Yep. Let's do this," I said standing up to go look for a ball. Rena was already placing her ball on the rack. They waited for me to come back with my selection before Thane took the lane. It was quickly obvious that he was fairly good at bowling. On the first throws he would get the majority, if not all, the pins.

I, on the other hand, wasn't the greatest bowler in world. I would get the occasional gutter ball, in which I would blush. But even then, I still got a strike or two. Rena managed to almost bowl a perfect game. I don't know what she did in her spare time, but she was good. To say the least, she ended up winning the first game.

"Wow Rena, how are you so good?" I asked amazed. I mean really who would have thought a vampire would be good at bowling?

She just shrugged. "When you can only go out at night, there are limited things you can do." Sitting down she placed her arms on the backs of the seats next to hers. "Bowling is one of them." Well I guess that makes since.

I glanced back at Thane, who was sitting at the score machine again. He looked over at me, the corners of his lips rising a bit. "Not bad, Stella." I rolled my eyes at this.

"Yeah right," I said, snorting and waved my hands at both of them. "Not compared to either of you." I leaned back in my chair, glancing at Thane again. "And how did you get so good?"

Thane got the next game ready as he answered. "Sometimes my friends and I just want to have a guy's night, so we would go bowling." He then proceeded to stand up and came to my side, offering his hand to me. "Ready for the next round?" he asked. "I could help you with your technique if you want," He offered giving me a hot look.

I blushed as I violently shook my head. "No thanks," I said, inching away from him to get some space, for there seemed to not be enough in that moment. I then smiled up at him. "I would rather ask Rena anyways, since she's obviously the pro out of you two." His eyes narrowed at this, before turning swiftly away to go get his ball to bowl. Rena just laughed and winked at me as I turned to smile at her.

The second game was way worse for me. My skill seemed to be going downhill at that moment. Rena and Thane were doing just fine, even better actually. It was starting to frustrate me because I was competitive. I had accepted that I was losing, but by then, I was just humiliating myself. I guess Thane started to notice my irritation and came to help.

"Stella, Stella, your stance is all wrong," he said, coming up to join me on the slippery wood. I turned and glared at him, one hand on my hip while the other one was holding the ball. He smirked stopping right next to me, causing my head to look up. "Here do this," he said, his smirk disappearing as he moved behind me. I made a noise of protest, which he ignored as he moved my body into throwing position. It was at this moment that I was blushing so bad I was surprised that I wasn't about to faint from all the heat. I could feel every part of him, as his body aligned with mine. This had to be the closest I had ever been to a guy up until that moment.

"Swing your arm back, and then bring it across your body," he said, moving my arm to follow what he was saying. "Then end your throw with your arm pointed towards where you want the ball to go." My hand, in his, was faced to the top pin. I nodded my head, to show that I understood. Then I felt something wet and warm touch my ear. Thinking it was a bug I waved my hand near my ear. Thane put the ball in my hand and helped me throw it down the lane. It wasn't a strong throw so it wasn't a strike but it was better than my other ones.

"Thanks," I told Thane smiling. I tried to turn but he was holding me to tight. "Thane, you can let me go now." But he didn't. Instead I felt the warm and wet feeling on my cheek this time. I let out a little shriek as I started to wipe my cheek. "Disgusting‼! Thane why did you lick me?" I wiggled my way out of his arms, and whipped around to face him. He was giving me the half sleepy, have predator look, looking like a content cat. I glared at him, still wiping my cheek to get the offensive saliva off of it.

"Oh you know you love it," said Thane, almost purring. Rena just started chuckling as I stomped back to my seat, still glaring daggers at Thane. I was not letting him near me again.

Bowling continued along, meanwhile Thane trying to get his hands on me and I was trying to avoid him as much as possible. Rena just shook her head at us as she beat us again and again.

After the last game, we packed up and switched our shoes, and moved to turn them back in. Rena was leading; apparently to make sure the "coast" was clear for us to come out of the bowling alley. Thane's arm appeared around my shoulder, pulling me in towards him. Walking out towards the car, I looked up at Thane's face. During the evening, Thane had shown me a side that I didn't expect. He actually seemed like a nice guy, though a little pervert. He even seemed semi-human.

Thane glanced down at me, catching me in my act. I blushed lightly, embarrassed, turning away to walk faster to the passenger side of the car. As I was reaching for the handle to open the door, Thane grabbed it and opening the door wide, all while smirking and his eyes twinkling.

"You guys can stop flirting with each other anytime now," said Rena, her face expressionless, except for her eyes, which was filled with mischief. "Or you guys could start making out and give me a real show?" she asked, humor in her voice.

Thane looked down at me his smile getting wider. I turned my gaze forward, not wanting to look at either one of them for the moment.

"Sorry Rena," said Thane. "I think Stella is a little too shy to be doing that in public." Thane shut the door and quickly got into the driver seat.

"So true," Rena said from the back seat. Both Thane and Rena chuckled a little. I felt a hand on my cheek for a moment before pulling away.

"Shut up," I told them. So yeah, I was a little shy in the romantic category, part of it because I haven't had any romance. "It's not like I want any from him anyways," I said, trying to insult him.

The car came to a stop at a stoplight as Thane laid his hand on my thigh, gaining my attention. His green eyes looked as if they were glowing. "You say that now," he said, his breath falling on my face. "But wait till later, my star." His lips brushed my cheek sensually as the light turned green.

I pulled away as his hand came up to my face. "The light's green." His hand left my side vision and the car pulled away.

The rest of the car ride was silent except for the radio. I was kind of tired; a combination of bowling and avoid Thane can take a lot out of a girl. Apparently Rena or Thane didn't have anything to say either.

When we pulled up to the house, Thane, being a gentleman, got the door and lead me in. Rena said her goodbyes before leaving to go further into the house, to do whatever she needed to do. I started to lean against Thane, yawning all through the house. We ended up going straight to my room.

"Here we are miss sleepy head," said Thane said, sweeping his arm as if showing the room for the first time. He continued pulling me along and sat me on the bed. I groaned and laid back on the bed. Thane just chuckled and sat on the bed with me. For a moment we just stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Then Thane sighed and collapse next to me. "So what do you want to do know, Ms. Stella?"

I looked at his astonished. Didn't the yawns give him a clue? "I'm tired, I kind of want to just go to sleep," I said. I adjusted to get more comfortable while still keeping an eye on him. He lifted himself on one elbow and turned his body more towards mine. I started to become more aware that we were two teens of the opposite gender laying on a bed. My bed. Warning alarms went off in my head.

I started to move off of the bed as Thanes arm reached out and pulled me back. Not looking at him I said, "Thane, this isn't a good idea. You should leave or at least let me up."

Thane reached up to brush hair out of my face. "I won't do anything bad," said Thane. "Why are you so afraid of me?" He slowly turned my face toward him. My heart at that moment felt like coming out of my chest, the banging was so loud to my ears that I knew Thane had to have heard it.

"Stella?" He questioned when I didn't answer. His eyes looked so sincere, so confused as if I were the mystery, and not him.

"I'm not used to this," I said, looking over his shoulder, trying to look at anything but his eyes. "I've never had a boyfriend in my life, never had a guy fancy me." I took some deep breaths before continuing. "And then you come along, marriage and all and…. I'm too young to be married and why me?" I looked up in his eyes then. "Why me? I'm so inexperienced, not as good looking as other girls and just all around normal?" I sighed. "And plus, I don't understand you one bit, you are so confusing," I said frustrated. I turned my eyes away from him again, fearing his reaction to my rant.

I felt his breath hit my face. "Stella, Stella." I saw him shake his head. "You think I'm confusing, you are the confusing one." I looked at him again because I couldn't believe what I had heard. Me? "You don't act like other girls around me, which makes me not act as I usually do. I try and predict what you'll do but so far you keep surprising me." He smirked. "And that's your charm. Yes you might not be as beautiful as other girls." Thanks Thane…. "But they are predictable in what they do, which makes then boring. You are more of a…" He paused, looking up like he was trying to find the right word. "More of a challenge I guess," he finished looking back down. "And I wouldn't have anyone else at the moment."

I sat there and just stared. Who could believe that Thane, Thane Serran, could have said all those kind things? I mean no guy has ever said that to me, except maybe Dar, but he was a friend I grew up with. My eyes started to mist up.

Thane smiled and gently wiped at the tear that had gathered at the corner of my eye. I closed my eyes at the feel of his touch, which surprisingly felt good at that moment. Then before I could open my eyes, before I had time to move back, my only warning was his breath on my face, I felt his lips on mine. And in the moment, my brain froze. What the heck was he doing? He slowly put more pressure on my lips, shifting his head to fit our lips even tighter together. But before I could get my wits about me and push him off, he pulled away. I snapped open my eyes to see him pulling back with his eyes slowly opening and the corners of his mouth turning up.

It was then I realized what had happened. I had just experienced my first kiss‼! Oh my gosh…. I was stunned into silence that I just looked at him. He laughed.

"See it wasn't that bad," he said cheerfully. "Nothing bad happened."

"I can't believe you did that," I said hoarsely. "You took away my virginity!" I started to beat him on his chest.

"No I didn't!" he said trying to take hold of my arms.

"My lips aren't virgins anymore!"

Thane caught hold of my arms, chuckling. "Okay, maybe I did take your 'lip virginity', but I'm not guilty over it. It would have happened sooner or later." He shrugged. I tried to kick him but he just pulled me into a bear hug. "And with that, I say goodbye." He stood up, bringing me with him and planted a kiss on my head. I was starting to get red as I kept remembering the kiss.

He pulled away from me and looked me in the eye, humor fading from his green orbs. "I leave tomorrow early, so I probably won't see you in the morning. I won't see you for another couple of days."

"Good," I said, huffing. "I won't have to see your ugly face for awhile then." Thane just laughed.

"But don't think you are off the hook," he said letting me go. "My mother has to educate you on proper etiquette training." He grinned as I let out a groan. He pulled me in for another hug before kissing my cheek. "See you later, my star." And then he was gone out the door.

I shut the door behind him and leaned against it. I still couldn't believe I had my first kiss. I was still in shock. I did my nightly routine of getting ready to bed, still remembering the feel of him holding me and the pressure of his lips. I would find myself pressing my fingers to my lips and then jerking them away. What was wrong with me?

I didn't really know but at least I could get distance from Thane for a little bit. I was almost too shy to see him again anytime soon but on the trail of that thought came another one. I had lessons with his mother…. I groaned again as I fell onto bed and turned off the lights. I would need my sleep, for I had no idea what Aloria had planned for me. But my gut told me it was nothing good. Just another day in the life I guess.

* * *

**And there you have it! Another chapter done. Don't know when I'll be working on the next one, but I will say I'm working on another story, and hopefully will be posting that soon. I just want to thank all the people who have supported me when I don't feel like writing and all the wonderful reviews out there. You have no idea how much they help my motivation. Until next time! Oh and please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
